Her Mother's Daughter
by Rachel L Driscoll
Summary: When Louise is given a pony for her 6th birthday, she finds herself becoming a true horse lover, just like her mother. But when she starts school this new-found hobby lands her in a heap of trouble when she spends her time daydreaming about her pony. What secrets lie unearthed in the purchase of Louise's pony - and will they ever come into the light? AU 2nd Louise Cartwright story
1. The Running S

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait - but here's my next story at long last! I know, it's taken me ages, but I've just been so busy. Poor excuse, I know - but anyway, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Her Mother's Daughter**

**Chapter 1 – The Running S**

Adam sang the last refrain of 'Beautiful Dreamer', and then put down his guitar. He stood up and walked over to the side of Louise's bed. She lay there so still – it was as if she were caught in some magic spell. He stroked away a stray brown wisp of hair from her face. Her eyes were closed, and her rapid breathing kept the night from being completely silent. A smile played at her lips, and even in her sleep she blew Adam a kiss back as he bent forward and planted a kiss on her forehead.

She looked so sweet.

Smiling as he remembered how his sister had gradually come round to him since his return from college a few weeks ago, he quietly left the room and walked down the stairs, running his hand down the bannister ponderously. Ben and Hoss were still up, but Joe was in bed reading a dime store novel.

"She asleep?" Ben asked as Adam took a seat in front of the fire.

"Yes," Adam replied with a smile.

"Plumb tuckered out, weren't she?" Hoss said.

"We've been trying to decide what to get Louise for her birthday this year," Ben explained. "Any suggestions?"

Hoss began to count off their ideas on his fingers. "We've thought of a kitten, or a new doll, or …"

"Pa," Adam interrupted Hoss' list. "Why won't you let Louise learn to ride?"

Ben raised his eyebrows at the suddenness of Adam's question before letting his brow furrow in a pained expression. When he replied, his words spoke of an old wound. "Because I want to keep her safe!"

"Is this because of Marie?" Adam asked.

Ben clutched his knee at the mention of his wife's name. He opened his mouth, and the words that came out were rapid and nervous – almost as if he was trying not to answer Adam's question. "She's so like her mother, isn't she Adam. She has her expressive eyes, and something of her face. She loves horses, too …"

"Exactly! So why don't you let her ride? At her age I could ride a pony. Hoss was riding, too – and Little Joe. A pony would be the perfect birthday present!"

"I can't lose her, too, Adam," Ben said. His eyes had a desperate look in them as they met Adam's steady gaze. "She's all I've got left of Marie – her and Joseph!"

"But you let Joe ride!"

"He could already ride before … Marie's accident. Louise hasn't learnt to love riding yet because she's never tried. I don't want her to end up getting killed by the same thing that took her mother from me!"

"Who says she would have a bad accident?"

"I don't want to take that risk!" Ben said, slamming his fist down on the table fiercely. He closed his eyes and sighed before continuing. "Listen to me, Adam. She has one of Marie's traits in her that frightens me every time I see it. Yes, it frightens me! She can be reckless at times. You never know what she's going to do next. Marie died from being reckless. I can't risk anything the same happening to Louise!"

Adam shook his head. "You mean you'll never let her ride? That's ridiculous, Pa! I'm sorry, but it is! Sometimes it's necessary to ride a horse. Horses are the only means of transport around here, Pa – and if there was an emergency sometime, then Louise might need to know how to ride!"

"There are always ranch hands about if there was an emergency. Look, I don't want to talk about it Adam. My mind is made up. I'm not going to lose my baby girl."

"Well, I want to talk about it," Adam said, beginning to lose his temper. "I love that little girl, just like you do, Pa. But I think you love us all to the same extent as you love Louise."

"Of course …"

"Well, does that mean that you're going to stop Joe from riding? Or Hoss? Or are you going to stop me? Well, Pa? Are you?"

"Show some respect when you're talking to your father," Ben said, raising his voice as he stood up from his armchair.

"I … uh … think I'll turn in now," Hoss said, standing up nervously and quickly making his way up the stairs and into the sanctuary of his room. He knew only too well that his father and older brother were equally stubborn. When they got into a heated discussion, it was best to stay out of the line of fire.

"Look Pa, I'm sorry. But give it a chance. Louise deserves to ride horses. You can't keep her from danger all her life. You saw that a few weeks ago when Russ threatened her with his gun. Pa, I'm not saying she won't ever fall. She will because everyone falls off their horses at some point. It's part of learning to ride. But I promise that if you let her learn to ride, then I will be there to teach her every step of the way. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. I love my little sister, Pa. I'll take of her. I promise. Please, Pa. She loves horses. You can see she's her mother's daughter."

Her mother's daughter!

Ben's eyes grew distant and faraway as he sank back into his chair. The sound of Marie's laugh rippled in his ears. A flash of her radiant smile came to his mind's eye as moisture crept to his eyes. He was remembering that smile that she had given him when he had brought back a new horse for her from a trip; the embrace that she had given him – the kisses that she had planted on his cheek and lips! How he missed the feel of her lips – the touch of her hands – the warmth of her smile; the bright sparkle of her merry eyes whenever she mounted a horse and galloped about! The childish excitement that she got out of racing with him across the Ponderosa!

Could he deny his daughter that same joy when she loved horses so very, very much?

But once more he heard the pounding hooves, saw Marie riding towards the yard, and heard her cry out as the horse fell, crushing her beneath its weight.

What if the same thing happened to Louise Marie? His precious daughter! The daughter that reminded him so much of his wife!

"Louise is not Marie," Adam's voice interrupted the memories that had stirred in Ben's mind. "She is her own person. Don't let her be a china doll that will break at the slightest touch. Please, Pa. You can't keep her boxed up all her life. Let her have a pony!"

Ben looked up at Adam, startled. Was that what he was doing? In his attempts to keep his baby girl safe, was he treating her like a fragile doll that could break at any moment?

"_Please, Mon Cherie,"_ a voice seemed to whisper in his ear. _"Let her ride. Let her fly. Let ma petite love the horses like I did!"_

A faint smile edged Ben's lips as he cast his eyes above him. _"But, Marie!" _he thought. _"She's our daughter. I can't lose her like I've lost you!"_

"_Faith, Mon Cherie! Ask God to keep her safe!"_

Though his wife was not speaking to him, Ben knew what she would have said if she had been there. _"Alright, Marie!"_ he thought_. "If it's what you would have wanted."_

He turned to look at Adam. "You'd better turn in if you've got an early start."

"Pa?" Adam said with a frown, not sure where Ben was leading.

"Well, are you going to buy a pony for her birthday, or not?"

Adam was surprised at the suddenness of Ben's change of mind. "You mean you'll let her?!"

"Yes, son – but please watch her closely and keep her from danger as much as you can!"

"Thank you, Pa. I will!" Adam promised. He turned towards the stairs before looking back at Ben. "What changed your mind so suddenly?"

Ben smiled. "Marie. I knew it was what she would have wanted."

Adam nodded. "And don't worry about Louise, Pa. I'll make sure that she's safe."

"I know you will, Adam. And I'll pray to God that he'll keep her safe, too."

"So will I!" Adam said, smiling. "Goodnight!"

As Ben watched Adam walk up the staircase towards his room, a shudder went through his body. He couldn't help remembering that awful day when his precious wife had had her fatal accident. What if the same thing happened to Louise?

"_Please, God,"_ he prayed silently. _"Keep my baby girl safe."_

Then, with his thoughts turning back to his wife, he whispered, "Oh, Marie, I still love you. And how I love our little girl! I'd do anything to keep her safe. I hope I've done the right thing!"

* * *

Adam rode under a large wooden archway that had 'Running S' carved on it. Corrals surrounded him on either side, and the chiming sounds of someone hammering away at a horse shoe alerted him that he wasn't the only human being on that ranch.

He urged Sport forwards, following the sound, and found two men, a little younger than him, outside one of the barns. One was shoeing a bay mare, and the other was carefully mending a small saddle.

The man who was doing the smithy work looked up as Adam approached, and wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his arm, bobbed his head in welcome and called, "Howdy!"

Adam nodded his head, "Good day. I don't know if you can help me, but I'm looking for a gentle pony, fit for a six year old to ride. Got anything that would suit?"

The man who was busy mending the saddle looked up, and glancing at the first man, grinned and said, "Me and my brother have just the thing for you!"

Adam dismounted from his horse, and swinging the reins round a shrub, stepped up to the first man.

"My name's Adam Cartwright. Come from the Ponderosa ranch, near Virginia City," he said, shaking hands with him. "It's my sister's birthday in a couple of days, and I've had no success so far in getting the perfect pony for her. Now if you could quickly show me the pony – I don't want be late home."

"Abel Shaw," the man replied. "My brother's Seth. Cain's in the breaking corral. Ma was always one for Bible names – heck, she'd have gladly had twelve sons so she could name 'em after Jacob's. But when we three came at once, she settled on Adam and Eve's kids!" He turned to Seth and ordered, "Show Mr. Cartwright the paint pony!"

Seth laid down the saddle, and hobbled up to Adam. "He's this way," he said, motioning for Adam to follow.

Adam did, finding himself frowning slightly for no apparent reason. There was something about the energetic friendliness of Abel, the quiet, grinning Seth, and the whole quietness of the place that puzzled him, though he didn't know why.

As Adam walked round to the corral with Seth, he couldn't help noticing the way that the man walked. He was limping, and sort of shuffled across the ground.

"Born with one leg shorter than t'other," Seth suddenly explained without turning around to look at Adam, as if he knew that was what Adam was thinking about. "I knew you was looking. Everyone does. I suppose they has a right to know."

Adam felt suddenly embarrassed, and looked about him, not really paying attention until he saw something. It was then that he realized why everything had appeared so strangely quiet.

The remains of a blackened ranch house stood out from the sooty, orange dust.

"Lost it two weeks ago. Lost everything we had – 'cept the horses. Stopped it from spreading to the barns. Only lost one corral. Took Ma, though. Pa died years ago – but it's just us now. Anyway, here's the pony."

Adam tried to focus on the pony, but he couldn't help but notice the sad yet resigned way in which the man next to him spoke. Shaking off the feeling of sympathy, he found himself looking a small Chincoteague pinto pony. He looked up at Adam with wide, trusting eyes, and in that one moment, Adam knew he was the one.

"He's broke – was my sister's pony a while back. She was always small and weak, and she died of Scarlet Fever before she even outgrew him. You can have my word he's the best pony a girl could ever have. We wouldn't have trusted our sister's life with any other pony," and this time the man's voice cracked with emotion. He carried on though, normally, as before, "That's a fine gelding, and you won't be finding a better. And he's yours, tack and all, for $80."

Adam looked at the pony's imploring eyes before turning back to Seth and gripping his hand firmly in a shake of agreement. "Done!"

Seth grabbed a rope halter, and easily caught the pony. Then, handing the rope to Adam, he said, "Come and get his tack."

Adam followed the man back to where Abel had just finished shoeing the mare.

"You like him?" Abel asked.

"He's perfect – Louise will love him."

"Well I'll be …" Abel exclaimed. "Louise was our sister's name. Nothing Biblical 'bout it, but it was Ma's name, so she got it, too."

Adam smiled sadly in response.

"Be sure to include the saddle with the price," Abel stressed to his brother. "Can't have the girl riding bareback!"

Seth nodded and picked up the saddle that he had been mending. He put it on the pony, and then transferred the rope halter for a bridle, attaching a rope to the bridle so that Adam could tow the pony behind him as he rode. When he was done he turned to Adam and said, "He's all ready for you."

"Thank you," Adam said, pressing some money into Seth's hand.

"This is too much," Seth said, looking at the money in his hand. "I said eighty, not a hundred."

"He's worth more – and I don't have change," Adam said.

To his surprise, Seth's eyes filled with remorse instead of gratefulness.

"I ran up a bill of sale whilst you were looking at him – I knew you'd want him. He's every girl's dream pony. The receipt ain't much to look at because we lost near everything in the fire – but it's genuine," Abel said.

When the business was complete, Adam turned to Sport, and mounting up, took his farewell of the Shaw brothers and the Running S ranch, towing the pony behind him.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. Please let me know your thoughts. I can't wait to hear from you! Thanks for reading! :-)**


	2. Salt

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews and for favouriting this story. It's really appreciated! I hope you enjoy this one. Sorry that the chapter's a bit shorter than the last.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Salt**

The shafts of light that peeped from a gap in the curtains teased Louise's eyes open. She lay still for a moment, wondering why her stomach felt all jumpy – and then she remembered.

It was her birthday!

With a cry of delight Louise hopped out of bed and ran out of her room! Running towards Ben's room she tore in and jumped onto his bed, bouncing up and down on her knees and crying, "It's my birthday! Wake up! Wake up!"

Ben sighed for a moment, but made himself open his eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake!" he said, sitting up and grabbing his youngest whilst tickling her.

Louise giggled, "No fair! Stop! I hate … tickles …"

The sound of amused laughter from the doorway made both father and daughter stop and look up. Joe and Hoss were standing in the doorway.

"Happy birthday, Lou!" they both chorused.

Louise beamed at her brothers before her face suddenly fell. "Didn't Adam come home in time for my birthday?" she asked.

"Yes, he did," Ben said. "He came home late last night when you were in bed – I guess he was so tired your noise hasn't even woken him. But I'm sure he'd love to wake up the same way I did," Ben added with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Louise smiled her cheeky grin, and scrambling off Ben's bed, made her way to Adam's room as quietly as she could. Turning the handle slowly, she opened the door, and then, making sure that she could still hear Adam's hushed breathing first, she ran in and jumped on the bed.

Adam woke with a start, and groaned when Louise bounced up and down on him.

"It's my birthday! It's my birthday!"

"Not now, Louise," he moaned.

"Wake up! _Wake up!_" Louise said, trying to shake him.

Adam groaned again, but only when Louise stole his pillow from under his head and began to attack him with it did he open his eyes.

"Louise!" he said reproachfully.

"You can't be mad at me," Louise declared, her eyes wide. "It was Pa's idea!"

Adam turned to glare at Ben who stood with Hoss and Joe in the doorway of his room, watching the scene with amusement in their eyes.

Louise suddenly threw her arms around Adam's neck, and kissed his cheek. "I missed you, Adam. Why were you gone so long?"

"Give me a chance to change, and then you'll find out," Adam said sleepily.

Louise pulled a face but seeing that Adam wouldn't tell her unless she complied, she ran out of the room and to her own. When she emerged, she was in shirt and pants.

"Pa," she said, knocking on Ben's bedroom door.

"Come in, Louise."

Louise entered, and found her father had dressed.

"Can't do the buttons," Louise said, pointing to her shirt.

Ben picked Louise up and sitting her on the bed, kneeled in front of her and did them up for her.

"No dress?"

"Uh-uh – I want to play outside. I can't in a dress."

"Alright," Ben consented as he did the last button. "There you go – all done."

"Thank you, Pa," Louise said. She hesitated. "Um … presents now?"

Ben laughed, and then added with mock soberness, "What if you haven't got any presents?"

"Of course I've got presents," Louise said. Then, realizing what she'd just said, she added timidly, "Haven't I?"

Ben smiled and ruffled her hair, "Of course you have."

"Pa!" Louise moaned as she ran her fingers through her hair. "You'll mess it up!"

She put her small hand in Ben's, and together they walked downstairs where Louise's brothers were already gathering around the table. Hop Sing had prepared a delicious breakfast of hot pancakes, so they all took their seats, said grace, and then dug in!

Now that Adam was properly awake, he was smiling and cheerfully said, "Happy birthday," to his little sister.

"Well, what were you away for, Adam? Were you getting me something?" Louise asked excitedly as she bounced in her chair.

"Louise!" Joe said, kicking her under the table.

"What? What did I say wrong?"

Adam just grinned, "Yes, I did get you something – but I'm starving, so you'll have to wait until after breakfast. Besides, Hop Sing has worked very hard preparing this for you – and if we let it go cold, he'll start moaning about us being an ungrateful family again."

Louise reluctantly agreed. There was no point in arguing, anyway. She had already discovered in her few weeks of knowing her older brother that he was stubborn – just like her! In fact, she was surprised how alike they were.

The family finished their meal, and then after Louise had thanked Hop Sing for the special breakfast, Adam pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket.

"I can't trust you not to peek," he teased, "so I'm going to have to blindfold you."

Louise began hopping from one foot to the other in her excitement as Adam tied the cloth around her eyes, and she felt herself being led out of the house.

"Mind the step!" Joe's voice sang.

"Hey, Adam, d'ya want me to open the barn door?" Hoss asked.

"Here we are!" Ben's voice finally announced.

Louise found herself being brought to a stop, and felt someone untying the blindfold.

As the material fell from her eyes, Louise saw the smiling faces of her Pa and three brothers. But that wasn't what had caught her attention. The reason for her gaping mouth and wide eyes was a pinto pony, with light bay and white markings. He had a kind face with a star on his forehead, partly hidden by a light brown forelock. A rope halter was around his head.

"A … a pony?" Louise stuttered in disbelief. "For … for me?"

"Happy birthday!" everyone cried, beaming at the look of inexplicable joy and incredulity on the young girl's face.

"He's mine?"

"Yes, Louise," Ben said. "All yours!"

Louise looked up at Ben, "But I thought …"

"I've changed my mind," Ben said. "I want you to be a great horsewoman – just like your mother."

Louise smiled in a stunned manner for a couple of seconds before she suddenly remembered herself. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, running into Ben's arms and squeezing him tight. She gave each of her brothers a big hug and kiss each, too.

"You picked him out for me, Adam?" Louise asked.

"You bet I did!" Adam replied. "Just for you!"

Louise gave him an extra hug for that, and then pulled away so that she could approach her pony.

As she walked up to him, she put her hand out for him to sniff, and he gently licked the salt off her palm.

"He likes me!" Louise said happily, turning to see what her family thought.

"He's licking the salt off your hand," Hoss explained.

Louise paused before asking, "Can I name him?"

"Of course you can," Adam said. "Call him whatever you like!"

"Alright then," Louise said slowly. "I'll call him Salt!"

"Why Salt?" Little Joe asked.

"He likes the salt on my hands – and anyway, he looks like a Salt. Don't you think so, Adam?" To Louise, to have her eldest brother's consent on something meant everything. If he said something was alright, then it was sure to be so!

"The name suits him perfectly!" Adam said, grinning at her.

"Then that's his name!" Louise said triumphantly. She turned to look at the pony before her and patted his muzzle. "Salt!"

And she threw her little arms around her pony's neck, and kissed him.

* * *

**Well, Louise was thrilled with her pony. I have just recently started loaning a pony (just 0.2 hands under being a horse) with my sister, and I must say, she is the sweetest little thing. I can't afford to own, but loaning is ideal, and I wanted to share my love of horses with you in this story. Anyway, I'd better stop going on. Thanks for reading. Please, please review. You really make my day when you do! :-)**


	3. Starting School

**Hi Folks - thank-you for the encouraging reviews!**

**I hope this chapter is a better length, Islaboe. I am honoured that you want more to read of my writing - and I hope this chapter is of a better length than the last. I know it's not _really_ long - but I hope you enjoy it anyhow!**

**Enjoy reading this chapter everyone - and please let me know your thoughts afterwards. I love to hear from you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Starting School**

Louise had started her riding lessons with Adam after lunch that day – and only Hoss' desperate pleas to come inside so they could cut the cake Hop Sing had made brought a reluctant Louise from her saddle.

She loved it! The feeling of being in the saddle; the special bond that was already growing between her and Salt – everything! She was already begging Adam to let her off the lead rope and let her gallop!

But, as Adam said, walking and trotting was enough for her for the present – and he prided himself in how quickly she learnt from his lessons. She was a natural – just like her mother! There was no doubt that she was Marie's daughter.

The week that followed Louise's birthday was filled with riding – and Louise was so occupied that she forgot about the big event that was approaching. It wasn't until the night before that she was reminded.

"I don't want to go!" Louise shouted to the surprise of her father and brothers.

"What did you say?" Ben asked in a dangerously calm way.

Louise swallowed and repeated timidly, "I don't want to go."

"But school is great fun, Louise," Adam glared at Joe when he heard a snort of laughter sound from him. "You'll love it! I know you will."

Louise shook her head adamantly, "But I want to stay here with Salt!"

"You have to learn – and I won't hear any arguments, Louise," Ben said sternly. "Just be grateful I've overlooked your disrespect – but I won't if you make any more fuss."

Louise folded her arms across her chest, and scowling blatantly so everyone could see how she felt, threw herself down onto the sofa with a huff.

"How about a game of checkers, Hoss?" Little Joe asked.

Before the words were fully out of his mouth, the clock struck seven.

"Alright, Louise, time for you to go to bed," Ben instructed.

"But … but it's early. I stay up till half past, Pa!"

Ben raised an eyebrow at his daughter's retort. "You're starting school tomorrow," Ben explained. "You need an early night so that you will be fresh for school."

"I'll be fine …"

Adam closely watched the exchange between his father and sister. If he didn't step in, then Louise would find herself in big trouble!

"Alright, let big brother help you get ready!" he said, scooping her up in his arms before she could make any protest. He quickly carried her up the stairs, even before she could say goodnight to anyone, for fear that she would make any more arguments.

Once they were in her room, Adam set Louise down on her two feet and shut the door behind them. Turning around to face her, he found himself being glared at by his scowling sister.

"Louise, you need to learn not to scowl …"

"I ain't going to bed yet! I'm six now – I can stay up as late as Joe."

Adam raised both his eyebrows. "Joe's a lot older than you. Besides, Louise – you know better than to argue! Now, no more fuss," he said as he turned her around and gave her a slight swat of motivation on her backside. "Get your nightdress and let me help you change."

As he sat on the bed with Louise between his knees so that he could undo the buttons on her dress, he heard Louise huff impatiently. Smiling, he remembered the first time that Louise had unwillingly let him help her change ready for bed – was it the day he had arrived home from his studies in Boston? Adam shook his head as he realized how short a time ago that was – and yet so much had transpired since then. The eventful happenings with Russ; gradually helping Louise overcome her shyness; getting Salt for Louise and teaching her to ride; and now here she was about to start school tomorrow.

He could remember the day she was born as if it was yesterday! He smiled as he recalled that her first word had been an attempt at saying his name – and remembered those first steps she had taken the day he had departed for college.

Such memories! Happy memories!

As Louise climbed into bed, Adam couldn't help but notice the sad gleam in her eyes.

"What's the matter, Little Lou?" he asked her.

Louise looked down at the folds of her quilt that she was playing with and mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Adam asked. He put his finger under her chin and made her look up. "Well?"

Although Adam had lifted her face, that didn't stop Louise from dropping her eyes as she stated quietly, "I didn't mean to sound spoilt."

Adam smiled and pulling her into his arms gave her a squeeze and a kiss on her forehead. "You're forgiven, Lou. I know it's scary starting something new, but …"

"I'm not scared!" Louise declared bravely before adding quietly, "Much."

Adam smiled, "You're a smart girl – you'll do well."

Louise's face lit up, "You think?"

"I know," Adam promised.

Louise's smiled faded.

"What is it?" Adam asked. "What are you scared about? Something is bugging you somewhere! Now we've talked a lot together, and you know that you're safe, and Russ isn't going to hurt you again, and there's going to be a lot of nice people at school."

"That's the problem, Adam. It doesn't matter if their nice – there'll be a lot of them."

"People? You're still afraid of people?" Adam asked.

Louise flushed. "I'm not scared!" she pressed before burying her head into her big brother's chest.

"Okay – it's just you've always been a bit shy, and after what happened …" he felt Louise hold onto him tighter and guessed she was remembering Russ, "you're kind of even more shy than before. Right?"

Louise looked up at Adam, "Right!" she confirmed.

"You've met the school teacher, Miss Munroe, haven't you? At church? She's nice, isn't she?"

Louise nodded her head but didn't say anything.

"And don't you think it would be nice to make friends with some of the girls you've seen at church? You never talk to them – but you could make some friends if you tried. Joe will help you. He'll be there."

Louise frowned, "Joe said school was boring!"

This time it was Adam's turn to frown. "Oh, he did, did he?"

Louise nodded. "Is it?"

"No – you get to learn about really interesting things. You can read great books, and discover great things. And there's time for playing, too. School only loses its charms if you pull pranks on your teacher and classmates, or don't pay attention in class – and then you find yourself in a heap of trouble, not just with the teacher, but with Pa, too. Don't you get any ideas about pulling pranks!"

Louise shook her head, remembering a few times when Joe had come home from school, passed Ben a note, and then fled to his room. Ben had always read the note and then followed Joe upstairs – and when they had both emerged, Joe always seemed on unusually good behaviour.

"I won't!" she promised.

"Good girl," Adam said. He put her down on her bed and tucked the covers around her. "I'll send Pa up to say goodnight. Make sure you apologize to him, too, for arguing."

"I will," Louise said, turning her face up to her brother for a kiss. "Love you."

"I love you, too," Adam said, kissing her. "Sleep well."

* * *

Although Louise had made promises to her brother that night, the next morning she found her nerves taking over her again.

"I'm not going!" she informed Joe when he came to wake her up that morning.

Joe ran his hand through his thick hair before calling Hoss in. Nothing his older brother could say would work.

"Get Adam, Joe," Hoss said.

"Adam? He'll be mad at her!"

"Aw, Adam's like melted butter when it comes to Louise. Better him than Pa!"

Joe shrugged his shoulders and went to find his brother. Quickly explaining the dilemma, he brought Adam to Louise's room, and then he and Hoss quickly left Louise alone with an unimpressed Adam.

"Louise!" Adam said warningly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest in the same manner as Louise had done.

She looked at him. "I don't want to go!"

Adam sighed, "Look, Louise. You have a choice. Pa won't take no for an answer, so either you go willingly, or you go sporting a backside a lot sorer than the one you had from riding."

Louise's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't …" she faltered.

"I might – and Pa definitely would!"

That was enough incentive for any six year old. She quickly leapt from the bed and didn't even argue when Adam told her to wear a dress instead of her much preferred pants and shirt.

Breakfast was a quiet affair – Joe looked miserable (whether that was from the prospect of school or from the talking to he had received from Adam for telling Louise that school was boring, Adam wasn't sure), and Louise was nervous and uncertain. Everyone could note the tension coming from the two youngest Cartwrights, and all attempted conversation seemed to be killed almost at once.

Finally breakfast was over, and Ben went outside to get the buckboard ready. Louise had already been furnished with a brand new slate as an incentive to learn, and had the old readers that her brothers had used when they were her age. Joe was also equipped with slate and readers.

They climbed into the buckboard, Ben on the seat up front, and two bleak-looking children in the back.

"They look like they're on their way to their executions!" Adam said with amusement as the buckboard rolled out of the yard.

"Yep," Hoss affirmed. "I'm sure glad I've finished school – 'cause I wouldn't be in a schoolhouse on a day like this for nuthin'!"

Adam shook his head as he glanced up at the cloudless sky. "I just hope Louise likes school – and that Joe stays out of trouble."

"What makes you think Joe will cause trouble?" Hoss asked. "Maybe our little sister will prove to be the prankster!"

Adam grinned, "Louise? Not her. No – she'll be as good as gold!"

* * *

It was recess – and so far, school hadn't been too bad. Louise actually liked it – but, still … she'd rather be with Salt!

For Joe, on the other hand, it was good to be with his friends, and now that it was recess he was enjoying himself. It was just the lessons that he wasn't enjoying.

The one problem was, Joe was busy talking with his friends – and Louise had no idea how to make friends.

"Hey, Mousy!" a taunting voice sounded behind Louise. Louise turned around and at once recognized the boy that Joe had pointed out to her to stay clear of. It was the school bully, Jason Brent. "No wonder you haven't got any friends – you're a left-handed freak!"

Louise started to her feet. It was true that she wrote with her left hand, just like Joe. But she had never been called a freak because of it before.

"Yeah, that's right; I'm talking to you, Mousy!"

"My … my name's not Mousy! My name is Louise Cartwright."

"Yeah, I know what you're name is _Cartwright_! Everyone knows the high and mighty _Cartwrights_. But the way I see it, you're just a freak like your brother Joe!"

Before Louise could say anything else, she saw a blur as someone darted on top of the bully and started pommelling him.

Louise's eyes grew wide when she saw that the attacker was none other than her brother Joe!

When Miss Munroe, roused by the cries of "Fight, fight!" appeared out of the schoolhouse and dragged the two boys to their feet, shaking them both angrily, Louise had a feeling that the day was about to go downhill.

Then a thought struck her.

"_What will Pa say?"_

* * *

Ben glanced at the clock and wearily stood up from his desk. "Well, I guess I should go and pick up Joe and Louise."

Adam looked up from the book that he was reading. "I'll go. I finished with my work early – and I'd be only too glad to hear how Lou's first day went. Besides, you haven't finished your paperwork."

Ben looked at Adam gratefully. "Thank-you, Son. I appreciate that!"

Adam smiled and went outside to get the buckboard. It wasn't long before he was on his way, whistling a happy tune. He was looking forward to hearing all about the children's day. He had loved school, and while he was disappointed that Joe did not share that love of education, he hoped that Louise might learn to love it like him.

It didn't seem too long before Adam arrived at Virginia City and pulled up the buckboard outside the schoolhouse.

He looked around him.

He certainly wasn't early – and yet there were no children in sight.

It was then that he began to feel a twinge of uneasiness.

He stopped whistling.

"_Maybe Joe and Louise are helping Miss Munroe tidy up inside,"_ he tried to reason to himself. But then again, when would Joe offer to do more work after being stuck in a classroom for hours on a hot day?

Adam walked up the steps of the schoolhouse, and opened the door. Stepping inside, he saw Miss Munroe wiping the blackboard clean.

But this was not the picture that caused a deep frown to appear on his brow. The reason for this was the sight of Little Joe, sporting a deep red mark that was quickly forming into a black eye, sitting miserably at one desk, whilst Louise sat at another, dutifully studying her reader. Something told Adam that this was not of her own volition – and suddenly he wished that he had let Ben collect Joe and Louise from school.

* * *

**Uh-oh! And on the first day too! **

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I love to hear from you! I always get so excited when an alert comes through on my phone saying that I've got a review! Thanks for reading my story! :-)**


	4. Consequences

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a very busy day. Spent the morning and most of the afternoon in town with my sister, and then when we got back we had to get into our costumes, do our hair and make-up for our dress rehearsal for the play we're in. It's an Agatha Christie - so nice to do something where we get to dress up in 40's clothes and do our hair in the old styles!**

**To islaboe: Thankyou for your message. I love writing Adam and Louise moments, and I think you will notice in this chapter that Adam shows his fatherly instincts a bit. To tell you the truth, I write my stories in one block before I start posting, so this story is actually already complete. I just go over each chapter and make little adjustments before I post. As this is the case, there won't be a portion with Ben going away, or a camping trip with just Adam and Louise in this story. But I had been planning on something like that for a future story, so it shouldn't be too long till I write and post it on here. I hope this is okay, and not disappointing. The only reason I like to write the story before I post is in case I get writer's block - I don't want to keep my readers waiting. I tried writing one story (National Treasure) one chapter at a time, posting as I went, and so far it hasn't gone very well. I have got writer's block, and haven't updated for about a year! Really bad, I know. I don't want to do the same thing with a Bonanza story! Also, sometimes I go back over my work and make changes. I can't do that if I've already posted chapters. :-)**

**Anyway. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you folks enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Consequences**

"Good afternoon, Miss Munroe," Adam's baritone voice broke the painfully quiet atmosphere of the schoolhouse.

The teacher turned around at the sound of Adam's voice, and smiled. "Adam Cartwright, I'm pleased to see you."

"I hope my brother and sister have been behaving themselves," Adam said, frowning at Joe and giving Louise a questioning glare.

Both children shrank under his gaze.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I have not been at all satisfied with their behaviour today."

"Is that so? I'm very sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"Please take a seat, Adam," Miss Munroe said, ushering him to a bench in the first row. She sat down next to him. "To begin with, I was extremely pleased with your siblings' progress. Louise in particular is a good reader, and seems to enjoy reading. I am impressed with what she can already do – and I thank whoever started her on her studies for doing such a good job and making things easier for me."

"That would be Pa – I would have done, but I've been away at college," Adam explained.

"Oh, yes, of course. Well, anyway, Joseph has been trying hard, but I'm afraid he allows himself to be distracted too much. I had to warn him this morning about whispering in class, as I will not tolerate any sign of disrespect, as I believe inattention is."

"I agree with you whole-heartedly."

Miss Munroe smiled. "Well then, that leads us to recess. I suddenly heard cries of a fight, and hurrying outside, found Joseph on top of Jason Brent. Jason is known for being the school troublemaker, but still, I found out from their fellow students that Joe just ran at Jason for no reason. They weren't even talking together – and I can't get any of the story out of either of the boys. I've sent Jason home with a note – but as I knew someone would be picking Joseph and Louise up, I saw no need to write a note for you."

"I'm sorry to hear that Joe started a fight. He's knows better, and you can be assured that it will not happen again. I can promise you that Pa will see that he is punished for his actions."

"Thank-you, Adam. I think you should know he has already done lines for me. Now, that leads to your sister – Louise. I must congratulate her on her gift. She is certainly very talented at drawing."

"Is she?" Adam said, smiling at his sister.

Miss Munroe went on, "But drawing during lessons is not acceptable."

Adam's smile faded.

"Throughout the whole afternoon I have had to gain her attention three times. Louise was sketching during lessons, and after I had told her to stop, she did go back to her drawing – and finally when I took it away, just stared out of the window. I hate to have a student daydream once – but to repeatedly daydream three times after I have told them not to is sheer disrespect towards me and her fellow students."

"I agree, and Louise will be corrected."

"Thank-you, Adam. Both Louise and Joseph have extra homework – Louise because she did not pay attention, and Joseph because his time was taken up in writing lines for me."

"Right, you can be sure that it will all be done in time for lessons tomorrow. And I can assure you that they will both behave much better tomorrow. I apologize that they have caused such disruptions for you, and especially on the first day back to school. It will not happen again – _will it?"_

He directed the last part of this speech to his siblings who instantly jumped to their feet and cried, "Oh, no! It won't, Miss Munroe. Honest!"

Miss Munroe thanked Adam, said goodbye, and saw them out of the schoolhouse.

* * *

They climbed into the buckboard and Adam started the horses forwards.

A painful silence followed.

Finally, Adam spoke.

"Well? Who first?"

Neither of the two children wanted to volunteer to speak, but Joe realized that Louise wouldn't speak until he had, so he relented.

"Oh, Adam, it wasn't my fault!"

Adam pulled a wry smile, "That's what they all say."

Joe frowned, "No, I mean it! Jason Brent is a bully, and I was teaching him a lesson!"

"You know what Pa says about fighting! He doesn't allow it."

Joe glared at the back of his brother's head. "You don't understand, Adam!"

"Why did you fight? They said you weren't even talking? Surely you didn't just start a fight for no reason?"

"He was bullying Louise!"

Adam turned his head and saw Joe's sulky expression – and Louise's sad face.

"About what?"

Louise shook her head adamantly at Joe and whispered to him, "Don't say!"

"Don't say what?" Adam repeated slowly.

Louise's eyes grew wide as she felt the buckboard come to a stop. She pursed her lips and put her hand on Joe's leg as a reminder not to say a word.

"It's okay, Lou!" Joe said softly. "He was wrong about what he said!"

Louise shook her head again, and remained silent.

Adam sighed. He motioned her over, and when she stood up and walked over to where he sat, he reached down and swung her up and over the back of the buckboard seat. Sitting her next to him, he said, "What did Jason say to hurt you?"

"I don't want to tell you!" she whispered.

Adam's heart rang with pain for his little sister – bullied, and on her first day at school.

"Please! I'm your brother – you tell me everything!"

Louise hesitated, but decided that it wouldn't hurt if Adam knew. "He said … he called me Mousy, and said I was a … a left-handed freak!"

Adam pulled her close, "Well, you're not! Yes, you are quiet, and you are left-handed, but there's nothing wrong with that – and you're not a freak!"

"Adam – I know a freak's bad. It's awful bad, I can tell. But … but what is it?"

Adam smiled at her innocence. "A freak is a not very nice name that some people use just to poke fun at some people being different. But nobody is a freak. Everyone is special. Remember that. No one is strange. We are all unique!"

"What's a you … you nick?"

"Unique! It means everyone is different in a special way! You're special – and don't you ever forget that." He chucked her nose and she laughed.

Suddenly his face grew serious again. "Louise," he spoke with disappointment in his voice. "This was your first day – and you got into trouble!"

"I'm sorry, Adam. It's just I wanted to be outside and …"

"What were you drawing?"

Louise beamed, "Salt!"

Adam sighed. He might have known. "Louise – don't you ever be inattentive in your lessons again!"

Louise shook her head decidedly, "Oh, no, Adam! I won't!" Then she frowned, "What does inattentive mean?"

Adam ran his hand down his face, "It means not paying attention. You know, thinking about other things when you should be studying!"

"Oh," Louise said, and then fell silent. Her quietness soon melted away when she remembered all of the questions that she had been meaning to ask Adam. "How's Salt? Has he missed me? Is he sad? Have you seen him today? Can I ride him when I get back? Will you let me canter?"

"No to the cantering, and yes, Salt's fine – but I'm not finished with discussing both of your behaviours today!"

Adam flicked the reins on the horses' backs, and the buckboard rolled forward again.

"Joe – I realize you were standing up for your sister, but you know how Pa feels about fighting. You know what he's gonna say."

"Adam, do you think he'll tan me? I … I didn't mean to disobey him, it's just I couldn't stand for that good-for-nothing bully to say those things, and then not do anything about it!"

"I understand your motives – and I'll speak to Pa myself. But I'm telling you, Joe, you're pushing it. You got in a few too many fights last year, and Pa's not gonna go easy on you."

"He didn't last year, either," Joe muttered.

"Will Joe get in trouble because of me?" Louise turned watery green eyes on her eldest brother.

Adam's heart melted, but as he didn't know, he answered honestly, "I guess that's up to Pa."

* * *

Ben walked out of the house at the sound of the buckboard pulling up in the yard. He smiled warmly, looking forward to hearing about his youngest children's day. Hoss wasn't far behind him.

"Well, how was it?" Ben asked, giving Adam a questioning glance when he saw how subdued Louise and Joe were as they scrambled out of the buckboard.

"Alright, Joe and Louise, go to your bedrooms now!" Adam said firmly.

Ben frowned as he saw the two children instantly obey and run into the house. He turned on his eldest, his eyes beginning to look thunderous

"Was that a black eye? Did Joe get in a fight?"

Adam sighed. "Now Pa, why don't you sit down, and we can talk about this calmly. There's no reason in getting worked up."

"I think there's every reason to get worked up if my two children have been misbehaving in class – _and_ on their first day back to school, too."

Adam noticed Hoss slink away into the barn. Out of the heat – as usual!

"Listen, Pa – it's not as bad as it seems. Jason Brent, the school bully, started taunting Louise because she's left-handed. He called her a freak! Joe wouldn't stand for someone bullying his little sister, and starting hitting Jason."

Ben sighed in frustration. "He should have gone to his teacher. We've talked about things like this."

"Yes, but maybe he would have let a fight go, like you talked about with him, if Jason was bullying _him_. But here it was a question of standing up for his little sister. He felt he had to guard her. I know it was wrong – you know it was wrong – but up in that room is a boy who thinks he did right, because he defended Louise!"

Ben sighed. "I see what you mean – but it doesn't mean I'll let him get away with it."

"You won't tan him – will you?"

Ben's eyebrows shot up, "I don't know. No – maybe not. But I will if there's a next time – and I'll make sure he knows that."

Adam smiled in relief – glad that he had saved Joe's hide this one time.

"As for Lou, Pa …"

"Louise got in trouble, too?"

"Oh, she did really well in school – and Miss Munroe was really impressed. It's just that Louise daydreamed three times – she was drawing during lessons, even after her teacher told her not to."

"I see," Ben said, taking a deep breath. Why couldn't his children stay out of trouble?

He turned towards the house.

"Hey, Pa," Adam said. "You might want to take into consideration the fact that Joe had to do lines for Miss Munroe – and they've both got extra homework."

Ben nodded his head.

"Another thing, Pa – before you speak to them – wouldn't you like to know what Louise was drawing?"

"Does it matter?"

"I think it might help you decide what her consequences should be."

"Oh?" Ben's eyes looked puzzled.

"She was drawing Salt."

Ben nodded his head as the light dawned. "Right! Thank you, Adam."

* * *

Ben paused for a moment before entering Joe's room – just enough time to take a deep breath, and then release it slowly. Once done, he opened the door and took in the scene before him.

Joe was sat on the edge of his bed, his clenched fists at his sides – his bruised eye swollen and causing him to squint.

"Joe."

That one word – full of love, disappointment, something of pride – made Joe's shoulders slump. He looked up at Ben as the tears filled his deep green eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you disappointed in me, Pa! I did it for Lou! She was being bullied – and you know I swore I wouldn't get into a fight again if Jason taunted _me_! But I also swore I'd look after Louise. I couldn't stand for what he said about her! It was the same sorts of things he's said to me – but I wouldn't let him say them to her. I just couldn't. You can tan me if you want to – but I still believe I was right!"

Ben smiled at his son as he sat down. "I am very proud of you for wanting to defend your sister – and in keeping your promise to me in looking after her. Fighting is not the answer though – and I don't want you to include it in our bargain of you guarding her. The same agreement that you won't fight if you get bullied goes if Louise gets bullied. You can speak to Miss Munroe – or even use words to fight Jason. Words can often be stronger than blows – and I'm not saying that so that you say something that you will one day regret. But I want you to remember that talking through something with someone is a much better answer than fighting with them. If they don't want to listen, then just walk away. You remember that we've talked about this before. You understand, don't you?"

"Ye-es," Joe said. "But, Pa – what if Jason ever _hit_ Louise."

Ben inwardly winced at the thought. He could not bear for his daughter to ever be hurt. "It's a difficult one, Son, I agree – but my rules apply to all instances. No fighting – get Miss Munroe. And I can assure you that if anything of the kind ever happened I would pay my respects on the Brent family, and insist that Jason was severely punished for hurting Louise. A boy should never hit a girl. Girls are not as strong as boys – though don't tell Louise that, or she might just bite your head off," he smiled, " – and a boy could hurt a girl, perhaps even more than he meant to, if he ever hit her."

Joe nodded in agreement. There was a pause during which Joe fidgeted uneasily, and then he looked Ben in the eye and said, swallowing nervously, "Are you gonna …"

"No," Ben said. "I'm not. But if there's a next time, then I will. I will find extra chores for you to do, though."

Joe nodded, "Yes, sir."

Ben pulled Joe close for a hug, and was relieved when his eleven year old did not resist. "I love you, Joseph."

"I love you, too, Pa."

* * *

"Louise Marie!"

Louise looked up at the full use of her name, and looked down again nervously.

"Look at me."

Louise obeyed the command as Ben sat on the bed next to her. She was squeezing a pillow to her – a sure sign that she was nervous.

"I'm sorry about what Jason said. Has Adam spoken to you about it?"

Louise nodded her head.

"Was there anything else you wanted to discuss about it?"

Louise shook her head.

Ben sighed. "Answers please!"

"Um – no, sir!"

Ben noted immediately that Louise had called him 'sir'.

Louise quickly went on to explain, "Everything's fine now. Adam said I'm you meek!"

Ben frowned. "Pardon?"

"You meek. Adam's smart! He knows a lot of big words."

"Right," Ben said, still frowning in puzzlement. "Well then, let's move onto your inattentiveness."

Louise looked down at her lap.

"Look at me," Ben reminded.

Louise obeyed.

"Well, I hear you drew during lessons. I'm glad to hear you enjoy drawing – but I'm not pleased to hear that you drew when you should have been paying attention to your studies. That was rude!"

Louise looked tearful so Ben realized that he had better draw this conversation to a close if he didn't want her to end up in tears. Louise was a very sensitive girl, and he often realized how differently he had to handle her from his sons.

"Well, I guess we'll leave it there, if you understand not to be inattentive again!"

Louise brightened up, "Oh, yes, Pa! I won't! Not ever!"

Ben smiled, "Alright then." He stood up to leave. "But, Louise, if you do daydream in class again, I will have no choice but to not let you ride for a week. This is your warning – don't make me take away your enjoyment!"

Louise nodded her head seriously, her eyes wide at the thought of not being able to ride her precious Salt!

"Can I … can I ride today?"

Ben paused a moment as he considered her request. "We talked about you behaving, and this was your first day, and you didn't – so not today, Louise. But you can ride Salt tomorrow – just so long as you don't daydream in class!"

Ben smiled at his daughter, wiped away a few tears that had fallen at the dreadful news that she couldn't ride, and then left the room.

Hoss and Adam were sat together in front of the fireplace. Ben ambled down the stairs and joined them.

"Have you talked to them?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Ben said.

"They alright?" Hoss asked.

"Yes," Ben replied. "They are now that they know that I'm not mad at them." He paused and then remembered that he wanted to ask his eldest son something. "Oh, Adam, Louise mentioned something you said. Now what was it? Oh, yes! She said that you told her that she was you meek? What _was_ she talking about?"

"You meek?" Adam repeated. He started laughing. "You meek! Oh, bless her – no, I said she was _unique_!"

"Oh," Ben said, smiling. "That explains it."

* * *

**As a little girl, I always used to mix my words up, and often had my family in stitches over what I came up with! I thought Louise would probably do the same! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review - and thanks for reading! :-)**


	5. The Second Day

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews. There's a little scene between Adam and Louise at the beginning of this chapter that I think may be what some of you have been waiting for - Adam showing his fatherly instincts. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Second Day**

The next day started horribly for both Louise and Adam. Louise actually had a tantrum!

"I won't go to school! I won't! I won't! I won't!" She threw herself down on the floor in her room and beat the ground with her little fists.

Adam was so surprised – for he had never seen her throw a fit over something – that he stood in the doorway and watched her for a few seconds before he did anything.

Finally recovering, he quickly stepped into the room, and grabbing Louise's arm and hoisting her to her feet, turned her around and applied a swat to her backside.

It didn't really hurt, just stung a bit, but Louise was so surprised that her brother had actually swatted her that she stopped and looked at him with eyes and mouth open wide.

"There, now stop acting like a brat, and tell me why you don't want to go to school," Adam said, picking her up and setting her on the bed. He crouched down in front of her so that they were eyelevel, and was surprised when Louise began to cry.

"Don't cry, I'm not cross with you now – but you know better than to have a tantrum!"

"You've … never … done that … before," Louise said between sobs as she rubbed her backside.

Adam chucked her nose, "Well, you've never given me reason to."

Louise rubbed her eyes, "I didn't mean to be bad!"

Adam smiled, "I know. Now tell me, what's your problem with school? You know Miss Munroe said you were doing well already, don't you?"

Louise nodded her head. "Uh-huh, so if I did alright before I went, why do I need to go now?"

Adam couldn't help smiling at Louise's words. "We-ell," he began, "for one thing, we can't spare the time to teach you all you need to know, and for another thing, it would be good if you could make friends at school."

Louise winced.

"You don't want that?" Adam asked.

Louise shook her head.

"Why not?"

Louise shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, I know – this is about yesterday, and Jason, isn't it?"

Louise shrugged her shoulders again, but this time she didn't look at Adam.

"I can see I'm right. Well, let's see what we can do about Jason. You could stick around with Joe, and stay away from Jason. If you see Jason coming, then just steer clear. If Jason says any mean things, then you could just walk away – or if it gets really bad, go and get your teacher. How do those ideas sound? Do you think you could manage any of them for me?"

Louise nodded her head slowly, her bottom lip protruding in a very serious and sombre expression.

Adam smiled and stroked her cheek, "Good girl. Now get dressed. Do you need any help?"

"Yes, please," Louise said, jumping off her bed and throwing her arms around Adam's neck.

Adam helped Louise wash her face and change into a dress, and then attempted braiding her hair – but all in vain.

"I'm sorry, Little Lou, but I'm not very good at this," Adam finally said after his third attempt. "Why don't you go and find Pa to do it for you?"

Louise skipped out of her room and ran right into Ben. "Hello, Pa, will you do my hair pretty for school?"

Ben smiled at her, "In a minute, Louise – go downstairs. I need to speak to Adam, and then I'll be down."

Louise nodded her head and turned to go.

"And Louise," Ben said, "no more tantrums, or you'll be very sorry!"

Louise gulped as she nodded her head, and then bounded down the stairs.

Adam stood up as Ben entered the room. "Were you outside the door all that time?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Ben admitted. "I came up to deal with her when I heard her shouting and discovered that you were doing a pretty good job. Perhaps a little lenient – but I think she was so surprised that you had swatted her that that was all that was necessary."

"I agree," Adam said. He took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. "Pa, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Well, what with Louise and Joe – they really keep you on your toes. Hoss was never quite as bad as them …"

"But their elder brother was," Ben interrupted with a gleam in his eye.

"Me? I never … Pa, I was never like those two!"

Ben shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you say, Adam. But I just want to say this," he put his hand on Adam's shoulder and looked his son squarely in the eyes, "I'm very proud of you."

"I hated having to do that. I'll never forget the time that Joe said that he hated me after I swatted his backside for the things he said about Louise, the day Ma …" his voice died away.

Ben's eyes grew sad for a moment, and then thoughtful, "Adam, as the children's eldest brother, and as a responsible adult, I have given you permission to correct them if they don't mind you, or misbehave in anyway – especially if I'm not around. You haven't really been around to help raise Louise much yet, but now that you're back, I expect there will be occasions where you will have to step in if she crosses the line." He smiled ruefully, "She's reckless like her mother, stubborn like you, and there are times – like just now – when she has a temper like … well, like all the Cartwrights. Not that she really lets it show much yet – but I don't think it will be too long before she does."

"The infamous Cartwright temper!" Adam said wryly.

"Oh, yes – and she can be sassy, too!"

"She scowls too much," Adam added.

"There, you're already learning a lot about her," Ben said. "But one thing I've noticed that you'll have to take into account if you ever need to correct her is that she may seem resistant at first, but then afterwards she needs reassurance that you love her."

Adam nodded his head as he recalled Louise throwing her arms around his neck after their conversation just now. "Alright, I'll remember that."

A torrent of heated words downstairs reached the ears of Adam and Ben, and they both smiled.

"You come eat! You not appleciate Hop Sing! Vely unglateful family!"

"Pa, Adam, you'd better come down here! Hop Sing's threatening to go back to China!" Hoss called up the stairs.

"Come on, Adam," Ben said. He turned to go, but when Adam hesitated, he looked back. "What's wrong?"

Adam rubbed his face with his hand, "Pa – I don't think I will ever get married and raise a family of my own. I think I'd age far too quickly."

"Do you think I have?" Ben asked as his eyebrows rose, and a twinge of amusement showed at his mouth.

"Well, how about I don't answer that one, Pa?" Adam said dryly.

Ben shook his head, and father and son walked down to breakfast together.

* * *

"Hey, Mousy – gonna get your freak of a brother to defend you again today?"

Jason's taunting words stung Louise madly. If only Joe would come back from the outhouse! If only he hadn't left her. Jason had been waiting all day for a chance to bully her when Joe wasn't around.

"I … I …" Louise stuttered to find a good answer to throw back at Jason – but her nerves forced her jaw to freeze, and she couldn't get her words out.

"Th-that's … r-right … M-M-Mousy!" Jason jeered.

"S-Stop!" Louise cried, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Wh-what's … the … ma-matter … M-Mousy?" Jason asked. Then he saw a tear spill down her cheek. He laughed. "You're crying!" he crowed. "Cry baby! Cry baby! Cry baby!"

"I'm not a cry baby!" Louise said, stomping her foot.

"No? Then what are you doing now?" Jason sneered.

"Louise, what's wrong?"

Louise looked up to see Little Joe standing next to her, glancing worriedly at her, and then glaring at Jason.

"Hey, Joe – did your Pa tan you for fighting?"

Louise watched Joe's fists clench and saw the spark of fire in his eyes.

"No, Jason – he didn't tan me, but he said he'd as good as tan you if you came near Louise!"

"I might have known Mousy would need the whole Cartwright family to defend her. Can't stand on her own two feet – and can't even speak for herself!"

"I can, too!" Louise declared.

"Oh, y-yeah? Wh-what … are y-you … go-gonna … say?"

"She doesn't talk like that?" Joe snarled.

"I … I don't stutter!"

"Then what are you doing now?" Jason laughed.

"I don't! I don't!" Louise said before turning and fleeing.

Joe watched her go and then almost pounced on Jason. But Providence had it that the school bell rang at that time, and instantly Joe remembered himself. It was more important that he comforted Louise than fought Jason.

"I'm warning you Jason – leave my sister alone!" Joe said forcefully. Then quickly running after his sister, he gave her a hug and said a few words of comfort to her before they both slipped into their seats in class.

Miss Munroe gave them both a stern look for being a little behind the others, but thankfully left it at that.

* * *

Jason's teasing went on, even during class. Louise found several notes tossed onto her desk. All of them were taunting, and worst of all, were written out in broken words, as if to imply a stutter.

Finally the day was over, and Ben came to pick the two up. He was very relieved to hear from Miss Munroe that the children had been very well behaved – and she had been extremely impressed that Louise had not daydreamed all day.

Ben was the only happy one in the buckboard on the way home – but it didn't take him long to realize it.

"Why so glum?" he asked, noting the quietness of his two normally loudest children. "Surely school isn't that bad?"

"No, I guess not, but Ja … ow, Louise!"

"Louise, did you just kick your brother?" Ben asked sternly.

"Yes, sir," Louise said quietly whilst glaring at Joe.

"You know better than that. Now apologize and make up!"

"Sorry, Joe."

"It's okay, sis!"

"Well, what were you going to say, Little Joe?" Ben asked.

"Just that Jason's being mean to Louise."

"You didn't get into any scuffles that Miss Munroe is unaware of, did you?" Ben asked with a frown.

"Oh, no, sir!" Joe said quickly. "I used words, just like you said."

Ben sighed. "What did Jason say, Louise?"

"I don't want to say," Louise said.

Ben sighed and was about to press Louise to answer his question when she asked, "Pa, do I stutter?"

"No – you don't. Occasionally you get nervous about speaking, but you don't really stutter."

"But sometimes my mouth goes tight, and I can't say what I want to say, and I go cold and I can't think!"

Ben felt a stab of pain as he realized what agony it was for his daughter to be so very shy, and then to be teased about it.

"This is what Jason's been teasing you about, isn't it?"

Louise didn't answer.

"Louise," Ben said warningly. "Don't ignore me. I asked you a question."

"Yes, Pa," Louise murmured.

Ben sighed. How could he help his little girl?

"Let me see what we can do about it. I'll have a think, and see if I can help you conquer your shyness. How does that sound?"

"I'm already much better than before. I'm not as scared as I used to be – now that Russ …" she died away.

"You don't have to be scared of mentioning him. He can't ever get you again!"

"I know – it's just … the memories!"

For the rest of the ride the three Cartwright's fell silent. Joe kept wishing that he could punch Jason; Louise wished that she could be normal, and not a stuttering, mousy, left-handed freak. None of the other children were like her. And she hadn't made one friend yet. No one bothered with her. No one wanted her. No one at all!

Maybe Jason was right. Maybe she was a freak. Maybe that was why she didn't have any friends!

As for Ben – he was thinking about all of his children. He was so grateful for them all, and loved them so very much. He hated for any of them to ever feel anything but happiness – so he felt pained at Louise's sadness.

If only there was some way that he could help her. Well, he would if he could – but for now, she was in God's hands.

For once, Ben wished that Louise would find that inner Cartwright temper if that were the only way to fully crush the shyness within her.

* * *

**How long is Louise going to put up with Jason? I guess we'll just have to wait and find out. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Still got a lot to go. Will Louise find her inner Cartwright temper? What do you think? Please review, and many, many thanks for reading!**


	6. The Cartwright Temper

**Hi guys! Sorry for not posting yesterday. I had a very busy day at work, and then had to do some last minute housework before Mum and Dad came back from their holiday!**

**To islaboe: Can I just thank you for all of your lovely reviews?! They are so encouraging. As for PM - well, my parents have never liked the idea of online chatting or anything like that, so that's why I don't do PM. Anyway, I'd still love to hear all of your ideas, so I don't mnd how long the reviews are if you want to put all of your ideas into them. I love long reviews, suggestions etc.! I can always reply to your reviews either when I post the next chapter or even by putting a review on the chapter myself if you look out for that! :-) Hope this suits you okay!**

**Many thanks to all of my reviewers and followers! And thanks to those of you who have favourited me and my story, too! You are ace! I always get so excited each time a review comes through! You all make my day - so thank you! :-)**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Cartwright Temper**

The first week of school passed by, and the second approached. Joe was already longing for the holidays, and Louise was tired of being bullied by Jason.

It was now Monday and – according to Little Joe and Louise Marie – the weekend had passed far too quickly.

Adam drove his two siblings into town and dropped them outside the school.

"Have a good day," he said as they hopped out of the buckboard.

Joe gave Adam a look as if to say 'are you kidding', but didn't say anything. Louise just sighed as she noticed that Jason was watching them.

Adam followed her gaze and saw Jason. "Just stay away from him, okay?"

Joe nodded, and taking Louise's hand, led her to where a match of marbles was taking place.

"Can I play?" Louise asked.

Jason walked over to her and gave her a slight push. "Nah – we don't want to play with you!"

Louise's eyes filled with hurt. "Please?"

"Nah – go away! We don't want freaks around. Joe, take your freak sister away!"

"I'm not a freak!" Louise said, her eyes beginning to gleam with a fire that Joe had never seen in her eyes before.

"You are! You're a freak, just like your brother! And it's no wonder! I hear you had a French mother! A foreigner! A dirty, French woman that only married your Pa for his money!"

Suddenly Louise's head jerked up, her eyes glistening.

Now she found her voice.

"That's a lie!" Louise exclaimed with anger in her eyes. "My mother didn't marry Pa for his money! She married him because she loved him! She was the most wonderful woman ever. A much better person than you'll ever be!"

"Has Mousy suddenly found her voice?" Jason asked mockingly.

"Stop calling her names!" Joe said, stepping closer to Jason.

Jason ignored him. "It's no wonder you and Joe are freaks – that's what comes from your Pa mixing with foreigners!"

"How dare you say that, Jason Brent! You take that back!" Louise yelled.

"Oh, yeah? Just try and make me!" Jason said, a sneer forming on his lips.

"I will!" and she kicked his shin hard.

Jason grabbed his leg and rubbed it vigorously before turning on Louise.

"I'll make you pay for that! You high and mighty Cartwrights! Always too good for everyone! Well, I'll see that you're sorry for what you did. You'll pay!"

"You don't scare me!" Louise said. "I'll be ready!"

She turned around to leave, but as she did, she felt a sharp thudding pain on her head. Looking down, she saw a medium, smooth stone on the ground next to her.

"How dare you throw that stone at her! I told you to stay away from my sister!" Joe said, running at Jason.

"Joseph, there will be no fighting," Miss Munroe's voice stopped Joe from breaking his promise to his father just in time. "I saw Jason throw that stone. Louise, are you alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Louise said, trying hard not to cry.

"Joseph, please see to your sister. Jason, you will come with me."

Jason unwillingly followed Miss Munroe into class.

"You alright, Little Lou? You hurt bad?"

"No," Louise said, rubbing her head.

"It's not bleeding," Joe said. "I can't really feel a bump. It should be alright."

Louise smiled at her brother, "I did it, Joe!"

Little Joe looked at Louise, and grinned, "I know you did! You were great. I didn't know you had it in you!"

"I may be shy – but I was born with a temper in me. All of us Cartwrights were!"

The school bell rang, and as the students filed into class they satisfactorily witnessed that Jason was writing lines on the blackboard.

This was shaping out to be a very good day!

* * *

"Louise stood up to Jason Brent?" Adam asked in disbelief as he drove his siblings home after school that day.

"Uh-huh," Joe said, nodding his head vigorously. "She was so brave. She yelled at him, and then kicked him hard."

"Don't let Pa hear that part, or he won't be too pleased," Adam said. "I must say though, Lou, I'm very proud of you."

Louise swelled with pleasure. "He won't be bullying me no more!"

"I hate to disappoint you – but I wouldn't count on it. Jason, from what I've heard, isn't the kind to give up. He may want revenge."

Louise nodded her head seriously, "I guess. He did try after I kicked him. He threw a rock at my head, and Joe went to fight him, and then Miss Munroe came and stopped them, and made Jason do lines."

"He threw a rock at you?" Adam asked angrily. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm okay!" Louise declared.

"That's what Louise says when something did hurt, but she doesn't want any fuss," Joe said, laughing.

"Answer me honestly," Adam said.

"Honest, Adam, I'm fine. It did hurt, but not anymore."

Adam sighed, "Alright."

"Adam," Louise said quietly after a slight pause.

"Yes, Little Lou?"

"Um, well – Jason said some real mean things about … about Ma. They … they weren't true were they?"

"What did he say?" Adam asked quietly.

"That she married Pa for his money, and that Joe and I are freaks because Pa married a French woman."

"Well she didn't marry Pa for his money. She loved Pa. Yes, she was French, but there is nothing wrong with that at all. Some people are just racist!"

"What's racist mean?"

"It means that you are against different races and people – anyone that is different in looks or nationality."

"That's stupid!" Louise exclaimed.

"You're absolutely right, Louise. It's just stupid."

They finally arrived back at the ranch, and Louise jumped out of the buckboard and ran to meet Ben and Hoss, who were just coming out of the house.

"Hello! How was your day?" Ben asked, smiling and picking her up and placing her on his hip.

"Fine! Jason was teasing me and saying horrible things about Ma and I yelled at him and then kicked him and he threw a stone at me and Miss Munroe came and stopped Joe before he punched him and then Jason had to write lines for the teacher – and Pa, I've found my voice!"

She spoke this so quickly that Ben only caught a word or two, and so looked quizzically at Adam for an explanation for Louise's sudden exuberance.

"What was that, Sugarplum?" Hoss asked. "You just spoke faster than a twistin' tornado!"

Adam came over with Joe not far behind. He smiled, "It's true, Pa. Louise has found her inner Cartwright temper, and decided that she wasn't going to stand for Jason's bullying anymore."

Ben's eyebrows rose for a moment before falling rapidly into a frown, "What did you do?"

Louise gulped under his glare, "I already told you, Pa," she said innocently.

"At such a rapid speed I couldn't make head or tail of it. Did you get into any trouble?"

"No, sir – no trouble at all!" She grinned naughtily, "But Jason did!"

"Would you care to explain at a reasonable pace?" Ben asked.

"Jason was saying mean things. He got my dander up and I yelled for him to stop, and kind of kicked him …"

Ben frowned, "Kind of kicked him? Either you did or you didn't!"

Louise glanced at Adam. In her excitement, she had forgotten his advice to leave that part out of the story.

"Not that hard – but I did kick him!"

"Louise," Ben said warningly, and his voice dragged her eyes up to his against her will.

"Yes, sir?" she said as innocently as she could, opening her eyes wide and slowly batting her lashes.

Ben's heart melted at the manipulating look in her eyes. He sighed. That girl sure knew how to get round him! "No more kicking," he said gently, squeezing her close to him for a moment so that she knew that he wasn't mad.

"Okay," Louise said, nodding her head. "I'll try to 'member."

"You'll do more than try," Ben said, raising one eyebrow.

"Um, yes, of course. Um, anyway, then Jason threw this stone at my head and …"

Ben's brow creased into yet another frown. "He threw a stone at you?"

"Uh, yes, sir – but I'm fine now. It doesn't hurt."

Ben quickly set Louise down and checked her head over for any bumps, ignoring all of Louise's protests. When he found none, he complied with Louise's objections and listened to the rest of her tale.

"Then Miss Munroe came over before Joe could punch Jason …"

"You were going to get into another fight?" Ben asked.

"Thanks Louise," Joe muttered, glaring at his sister. "Uh, no, Pa! At least, I mean, I wasn't sure quite what to do, and … oh, I don't know, but … uh, yes, sir, I was."

"Well, I'm glad you admitted it," Ben said. "But remember my last warning. Don't make me carry it out."

"No, sir, I won't!"

"And Joseph, stop glaring at your sister. I would have found out even if she hadn't mentioned it. You know hiding things from me never works."

Joe's shoulders slumped. He knew that his father was right. "Yes, sir. Sorry, Lou – it wasn't your fault."

"Anyway," Louise said, rolling her eyes at all of the interruptions. "Miss Munroe made Jason do lines for her. He was so slow he spent most of the morning doing them, and so had to catch up with his schoolwork during recess! That meant he wasn't around to bother me!"

"I'm glad to hear it," Ben said. "It's about time that boy got punished for his antics."

Ben squatted down in front of his daughter and stroked her cheek. Sometimes there was something so much of his late wife in her face. It was almost as if Marie was by his side when he looked into Louise's expressive eyes. His heart ached for a moment – but he put that aside as a pride and love for his daughter filled his heart, soothing the hurt.

"Well, Louise, I'm very pleased to hear that you've managed to get over some of your shyness today – and I hope that this means you'll be making some friends. So, you've got the Cartwright temper! I always knew it was there, somewhere," and he nudged her chest with his finger, making her giggle, "and I've seen it in a huff or a scowl now and then. And now it's come out. But Louise Marie, listen to me. Don't ever let your temper rule your life. Tempers can do things like that to people. Your brothers have learnt their lessons about their tempers the hard way on many occasions, and so have I – but don't give in to your temper. Yes, stand up for what's right. There's a righteous temper that stands up for good things, people and rights. But never, ever let your temper lead you into actions that you will regret."

"Like fighting?" Louise asked.

"Like fighting," Ben agreed. "A girl should never fight anyway. It's not ladylike."

"I don't want to be a lady! I want to be a cowgirl!" Louise said decidedly.

Ben rubbed his forehead, and frowned at Adam's smile of amusement. "You will be a lady – but when the time is right. The time is not right, so no arguments," he said, raising his hand to stop her from interrupting. "I refuse to talk about it now." Ben smiled at her, "Well done Louise, for breaking free today. I'm proud of you, because it took a lot for you to do that. Be proud of who you are as a Cartwright, and never be afraid to let that temper show in standing up for your rights. But you watch that temper, because if causes you to break my rules, then we will be having many talks. Understood?"

Louise nodded her head.

"Good, then let's go inside."

The family walked into the house, but before Adam could, Louise drew him aside.

"Adam, why was Pa so serious just then?"

"Many men have done things that they have regretted because they didn't have a cool head. The Cartwright temper can be a bad thing in many ways. You only have to ask Joe that, and he'll tell you how many times it's left him standing instead of sitting. But the Cartwright temper has something of determination in it. It makes you stick at things, and stand up for what's right. So long as you keep a cool head, and keep out of trouble, the Cartwright temper isn't really bad at all. It just depends how you use it – or how you let it use you."

Louise didn't understand everything that Adam was saying, but she nodded her head anyway as they followed the rest of the family into the house.

She guessed it was just another of those many things that she would understand in time.

* * *

**So she's found her temper! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Adam's words of advice at the end. :-) I'll let you into a little secret. (Adam's my favourite Cartwright!) Is that too obvious in my stories? I could just see a special bond growing between Adam and his sister if he had had one in the series. I would have just loved a big brother like Adam *sigh*. :-) Anyway, please, please review, and many thanks for reading!**


	7. Daydreaming

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews. I thought I would post a little earlier than usual as a thank you for all the encouragement and support. It is very much appreciated. Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Daydreaming**

All the students of Virginia City school revered Louise Cartwright the next day. She was the heroine! She, a girl of only six years, had managed to get her own back on the school bully – and best of all, by getting him in trouble with the teacher. Everyone wanted to congratulate her. All wanted to be her friends.

Only Jason, Walt – Jason's little six year old brother who had started the same time as Louise – and about two or three other boys watched on from a distance. Jason's eyes were dark and vengeful – and if it hadn't been for Louise's new-found joy in school, she might have felt threatened and nervous again.

Louise basically had her pick of friends, and soon found herself joining two girls, around the age of seven. There was Elizabeth Ann King, who everyone called Ellie-Ann; and Martha Lawson, who went by Marty, and was a decided tomboy.

"I can't believe we haven't met sooner," Ellie-Ann said, squeezing Louise's hand. "You were so quiet, I guess – and we often keep ourselves to ourselves."

"Oh," Louise said, feeling privileged that they had included her as this was the case.

"What's it like living on the Ponderosa?" Marty asked, not giving Louise chance to answer before continuing. "My brothers said that the Ponderosa is the biggest ranch they've ever laid their eyes on! We only have a small spread, but I've got my own pony! Do you have a pony?"

Louise smiled at the speed that Marty spoke at. She seemed to have so much to say, and was afraid that she wouldn't have enough time to say it all. Louise had a feeling that she was going to be getting on with these two just splendidly.

Joe happily left his sister with Ellie-Ann and Marty and joined his friends, instantly obliging their pleas and telling them the story of Russ and 'how brave Louise had been'.

Yes. She had finally found her place in school. And when recess came around, the older boys even allowed her to join in their game of marbles – and turned Jason away instead. There was no doubt that things were going well for Louise Cartwright.

And then everything went wrong.

After recess, the children returned to class. Everything started out well, but then Louise began to think about Salt.

She was so excited! Adam had promised that he would untie the rope from Salt's bridle and let her ride by herself around the corral today. She kept thinking about it! Ben had never encouraged the idea of her riding because of Marie – but now that she had her very own pony she was desperate to be able to ride well by herself; to trot, canter … and gallop! She so wanted to be an excellent horsewoman – just like her precious mother!

"Louise Cartwright!" Miss Munroe's voice sliced through the room – and Louise's thoughts.

Louise looked up at her teacher wide-eyed.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"I've called your name five times now! Daydreaming is unacceptable, as we have discussed before. If you are not interested in your studies, then there is no point in me using my time to teach you. Go and stand in the corner."

Louise's eyes fled to Joe's as she rose from her seat. In that one look the two siblings shared two questions. What on earth was Pa going to say? And what was he going to do?

Louise obediently made her way to the corner, and once there let the tears fall, away from the prying eyes of her classmates. She heard someone snickering, and guessed it was Jason. That made her all the more grateful that this punishment allowed her to cry in peace – but as the afternoon wore on, and her legs grew more and more tired, she began to wish that the day would end. But when the day ended, then that meant someone would arrive to pick them up, and that someone could be Ben!

Then again, maybe it would be Adam, and maybe he would tell Ben, and maybe manage to smooth things down, and just maybe Ben wouldn't be mad with her. Louise sighed as she realized that that was a lot of maybes – and probably all the odds would be against them.

But _maybe_ they wouldn't be!

When class was finally dismissed Louise began to wish that the day had only just begun. She couldn't bear the thought of facing anyone – especially Ben!

Louise heard the departing footsteps of her classmates, and then approaching footsteps. She braced herself for the worst.

"Good afternoon, Miss Munroe," Adam said as he eyed Louise's position in the corner with a frown.

As soon as Louise heard his voice, her tensed shoulders visibly dropped with relief. Joe looked at Adam as if to say 'don't be too hard on her', and Miss Munroe's eyes lit up at his entrance.

"Adam, I'm pleased to see you. I'm afraid I have had problems with your sister this afternoon, as you can see." She insinuated to the six year old girl standing in the corner by the blackboard.

Adam sighed, wondering why the children seemed to get in trouble whenever he was picking them up. He hated having to sort it all out with the teacher.

"What did she do this time?"

Louise winced. He sounded weary and frustrated. She wasn't expecting that at all.

"I am afraid Louise was daydreaming once again."

"Daydreaming? But I know Pa spoke to her about that. I did, too."

Louise could literally feel Adam's eyes burning holes on the back of her head.

"I'm afraid she was. If Louise does not pay attention to her studies, then I see no reason to continue teaching her. It is a waste of her time, my time, and her fellow-students' time. It disrespects me, her classmates, and her father – because I know that Ben has not brought her up to be disrespectful. If this continues, then I will have no choice but to ask you to keep her at home until she can learn how to be attentive."

Adam nodded his head, "I understand, and I will tell Pa what you have said, and," he continued, aiming his words at Louise as she hopped from one foot to the next anxiously, "I can assure you that Pa will have a great deal to say to Louise about her behaviour, and she will sincerely regret it if she disrespects you in this manner again."

Miss Munroe thanked Adam with a nod of her head and an appreciative smile.

"Alright then, Louise, apologize to your teacher, and then head out to the buckboard."

Louise came out of her corner and meekly walked over to her teacher.

"Miss Munroe?"

"Yes, Louise," Miss Munroe answered, looking down seriously at the little girl who was near to tears in front of her.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry, for thinking about Salt during class."

She heard Adam sigh and realized that she'd just let the cat out of the bag.

"You're forgiven, Louise – but why were you thinking about salt?"

"Oh, Salt's my pony, Ma'am!"

"You're pony? Well, I know you are very good at drawing. Maybe you would like to do a special drawing of him to show the class?"

Louise's face lit up. "Then you're not mad at me?"

"No, Louise. Not mad. I am disappointed, but you won't disappoint me like this again, will you?"

"No, Ma'am," Louise said, shaking her head decidedly.

Adam smiled at how well the teacher had handled it as Louise skipped out of the school with Joe.

"Thank you, Miss Munroe," Adam said, shaking her hand.

"Please, Adam, I believe I have been in Virginia City and been of your family's acquaintance long enough for you to claim the rights of calling me by my first name."

"If you wish …"

"Please, do call me Emily."

Adam smiled, "Alright then. Have a good evening, Emily – and once again, I am so sorry for Louise's behaviour."

"Please, don't speak of it. From previous experiences with Joe, I know that your father won't let it go, and that I can expect a much better attention span tomorrow."

"Practically guaranteed," Adam said, smiling as he left the building.

His smile faded when he saw his sister laughing with Joe in the buckboard, and when Louise saw Adam's smile disappear, hers did, too.

Adam climbed into the seat and started the buckboard forward. He didn't say anything for what seemed like forever. Louise kept glancing at Joe to see if he could explain why Adam wasn't saying anything, but Joe only shrugged.

Finally Adam broke the silence.

"Why?"

That one word seemed even worse than the silence that had preceded it.

"Because … I …"

"Louise, you know what Pa is going to do, don't you? And especially when he hears what you were daydreaming about!"

Louise remained silent.

"He's going to restrict you from riding! Louise, you know how much your riding means to you. You need to remember to pay attention! Louise …"

"Stop going on!" Louise shouted. "I stood in a corner all afternoon! Pa's going to be mad, and then he'll stop me from riding! It's not fair that you tell me off, too!"

Joe looked at Louise as if she had gone crazy. He knew from experience that Adam didn't like someone to sass him.

Joe was absolutely right.

"Don't you tell me what to say or not say! Louise, I am very pleased that you have finally found your tongue – but if that means you're going to sass, then you'll find yourself to be a very sorry little girl. Do you understand me?"

Louise was surprised because she didn't know Adam could be so strict, but answered quietly, "Yes, sir."

Adam tried hard not to chuckle when she called him 'sir'. She hadn't called him that before.

"Look, Louise – going back to daydreaming – we've talked about all of this. It's rude. You know better!"

"So?" Louise said glumly. "Doesn't mean I have to sit in a dumb school all day and do dumb lessons!"

"Aw, Louise, you've had a good day!" Joe said. "Up until after recess, that is! You made friends and …"

"You made some friends?" Adam said, and there was a lighter tone to his voice.

Louise perked up. Maybe there was some hope yet.

"Yes, I did Adam. They're called Ellie-Ann and Marty. Well, Marty's real name is Martha, but she doesn't like going by that name."

"Oh," Adam said, smiling. "A tomboy?"

Louise nodded her head, "Yes, and she's real nice. They both are." She paused. "Um, Adam," Louise tried, "aren't you proud of me for making some friends today?"

"Of course I am," Adam said. "Very proud of you! The Louise that's been hiding inside somewhere is beginning to come out, and I'm very pleased about that. We all are. But that isn't going to change the fact that you got in trouble today – so don't try to steer me away from the subject, and think that it will change Pa's mind about your punishment, because it won't!"

"Oh, Adam," Louise groaned. "Why are you being so like Pa? You're my brother!"

Adam smiled, "Yes, I am you're brother – but I'm also a lot older than you, so I deserve respect and I have every right to help guide you and teach you right from wrong. But don't worry," he added as he turned to look at her and saw her bottom lip trembling, "I'm not cross with you about the daydreaming – just a little disappointed. But that doesn't mean that Pa's not going to be cross. You know, he has every right to be."

Louise nodded her head, and as they neared the Ponderosa, she began to wish that the ground would swallow up the buckboard. Unfortunately for her, the ground did not oblige!

* * *

**A little on the short side, I know, and I'm sorry for that. But just to let you know, things are about to get very exciting! Thanks for reading, and please review! :-)**


	8. Restriction

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. It's been great to hear everyone's thoughts and ideas. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Restriction**

Ben's smile vanished when he went out to meet the buckboard and spied three sombre faces.

"What's the matter?" he asked. He frowned, "Joe, did you get into trouble? Did you get in a fight?"

Joe sighed, "Why do you always suspect me?"

He could have sworn Adam murmured something about experience, but when he looked at his eldest brother, Adam just smiled at him.

"Well?" Ben demanded.

Adam turned to his siblings. "Joe, go do your chores. Louise, go up to your room."

Ben watched his youngest children scatter at Adam's bidding, and then turned on his eldest. "Has Louise done something wrong?"

"Yes, Pa, but please be patient with her. Remember that she's just starting school, she's still young, and …"

"And she's excited about Salt!" Ben predicted.

"How did you know?" Adam asked with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"I'm her Pa – I know everything," Ben said with a smile. He sighed, "So she was daydreaming."

"Yes," Adam replied. "I'm afraid she was."

"Alright then – then there's only one thing for me to do. Could you make sure that Salt gets lunged this week? He'll need the exercise as he's not going to get ridden."

"Sure thing, Pa," Adam said. He shook his head, "Poor Louise – it's going to be a long week for her."

* * *

When Ben came into Louise's room she was already sobbing. She looked up as he entered, and burst out, "Oh, Pa! Please, oh, please, oh, please don't take away my riding. I'll be so good. I'll pay attention. Please, Pa! You can't do that to me! Please. Adam's letting me ride by myself today. Surely you want me to ride like Mama!"

Ben frowned, "Young lady, you know what I think of manipulation. What's more I _can_ do that to you. I have every right. And you will learn to ride like your mother – just not this week."

At those words Louise fell on her pillow and sobbed into it.

Ben sighed, and lifting his eyes to the Heavens in a prayer for strength, sat next to his daughter on the bed. He put a gentle hand on her back and stroked her for a few seconds before saying, "Louise, we need to talk."

Louise continued to cry into her pillow.

"Louise, you are not helping matters. If you don't want me to be cross with you, then sit up."

Louise quickly complied, lifting her face from the pillow and displaying her red face with her hair sticking to the dampness on her cheeks.

"Come here," Ben said, opening his arms to her.

Louise nestled against Ben's chest.

"You realize that you were in the wrong, don't you."

"Yes, sir," a muffled response sounded.

"What did you do wrong then?"

"I was inattentive, which means I was rude," Louise said, trying to remember how Adam had explained it.

"You realize why I'm taking away your privilege of riding, then?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you sorry – truly sorry?"

"Very sorry!"

"Because you can't ride Salt or because you were in the wrong?"

There was a slightly delayed response, "Because I was bad."

Ben smiled, "Alright then, all's forgiven. Go and wash your face, change out of your school dress, and then come downstairs so you can help Joe in the barn with the chores."

Louise nodded her head, and then went to do as Ben had instructed – but with a very heavy heart.

* * *

At supper time, Joe was buzzing with news for the family.

"Everyone wanted to know Louise today! She made lots of friends."

"Did you?" Ben's face lit up. "That's nice. What are their names?"

"Ellie-Ann and Marty," Louise murmured in a miserable tone.

Ben and Adam exchanged a look but didn't say anything.

"And Jason didn't go anywhere near Louise today!" Joe exclaimed.

"That so?" Hoss asked. "You ought to be right proud of yourself, lil' sister!"

Louise shrugged, but didn't say anything.

Joe glanced at Ben and saw the frown that was beginning to form on his brow. _"Uh-oh!"_ he thought. _"I'd better get Louise to snap out of her sulk."_

So Joe did the one thing he could think of.

He kicked her.

Louise started and turned blazing eyes on her brother, "Ow, Joe! That hurt. You stupid …"

"Louise!" Ben barked. "Stop shouting at your brother, and don't call him names!"

"But he kicked me real hard!" Louise said, glaring at Joe.

Joe glared back.

"Joseph, is that true?"

"Yes, sir," Joe said, not looking at Ben as he continued to glare at Louise.

Ben rubbed his forehead. Whenever Louise and Joe were cross with each other, they always seemed to have a glaring match.

"Alright, enough glaring or I'll separate the two of you. Louise, I mean it. If you want to go and eat in your own room, then …"

Ben didn't have to finish his threat. Louise removed her eyes and wisely let them drop to her plate.

"Now, let's eat our meal like a family. I want to see happy faces, not miserable ones."

Louise didn't feel like acting happy. She _was_ miserable. She wanted to ride Salt, but she couldn't! But as she didn't particularly want to draw attention to herself tonight, she decided to force a smile. After all, she couldn't afford to have Ben give her another lecture today. She was far too busy thinking.

A week was a very, very long time. Especially now that school took her enjoyment time! The hours at school seemed to drag, and were only sped up a little at the anticipation of riding at the end of the day. Now that she couldn't ride for a week, she just knew that the week was going to drag even more than usual – and she was dreading it. And just to top it off and make it worse in Louise's eyes, she knew that she deserved her punishment.

It wasn't fair!

The family finished their meal and then lounged together in front of the fireplace. Joe and Hoss started a game of checkers and Ben watched them play. Adam picked up a book and Louise settled against the sofa.

An idea was beginning to formulate in her mind. Adam had been going to let her off the lead rope – at least when she was in walk, but she wasn't sure about trotting. If that was the case, then she was ready to ride on her own. If that were so, then what would be wrong with her riding by herself tonight? Alright, maybe it was breaking Ben's rule and hiding it from him – but if she didn't get caught …

But what if she did get caught?

Oh, well, she'd come to that if and when it happened.

Right now she had to work out how she was going to get out of the house without anyone hearing her. And how was she going to tack Salt up? Adam always did that for her. Again, Louise brushed her fears aside. She'd manage.

"Louise!"

Louise's head snapped up.

"Where were you?" Hoss asked. "Adam's been calling your name now for what seems like five minutes!"

Louise smiled weakly, "Yes, Adam?"

"Well, it's your bedtime now. Did you want me to bring my guitar up and sing a few songs to help you go to sleep?"

"Um, no thank you, Adam," Louise said. "I'm tired now. I want to go to sleep straight away!"

Ben looked surprised. "Are you sulking?"

"Oh, no, Pa! I'm just sleepy!"

"Alright. Say goodnight to your brothers, and then I'll be up to help you get ready and tuck you in."

Louise gave her round of hugs and goodnights to her three brothers and then headed up to her room with Ben behind her. She felt guilty that she had lied to Adam. She wasn't going to go to sleep – she wasn't tired. But she needed to plan her ride by herself, and be able to listen carefully from behind her closed door for when everyone went to sleep. Besides, she knew that if she had taken Adam up on his offer, then she was likely to fall asleep at the sound of Adam's soft singing voice – and that would ruin her plan!

Ben helped her get dressed, listened to her prayers, and then tucked her in. Then he turned out the lamp and went downstairs. As soon as Ben left her room, Louise hopped out of her bed and padded over the cold floor in her bare feet. She curled up in a ball as she leaned against her bedroom door, and strained her ears to hear any movement coming from downstairs.

Sometime later she heard the clock strike the hour, and then Joe went up to bed – it was early for him, so he was probably going to read one of his dime store novels in bed.

She could hear the hum of quiet voices downstairs. They were languid and lulling, and before she knew it, her eyes grew heavy and she let them close – just for a moment.

* * *

That moment turned out to be a lot longer than Louise had planned it to be.

She started. It was dark – very dark. She cautiously opened her door and realized that all the lights were out. A steady sound of breathing sounded from all the nearby rooms.

Yes, everyone was asleep.

Stepping over to her drawers, she took out the clothes she needed for riding and quickly changed into them. She picked up her boots and carried them in her hands as she crept out of her room and down the stairs.

Each step on the staircase seemed to make a creaking noise that she had never noticed in the daytime before. It was extremely frustrating, and she kept looking about her worriedly, expecting to see someone behind her at any moment.

She finally made it down the stairs, and having done so, she paused for a moment to listen. The silence was thick and heavy on her ears, and made it difficult to register the night time sounds of heavy breathing and an occasional snore – probably from Hoss' room.

When she decided that the coast was clear, she quietly hurried over to the door, and opening it, stepped outside.

The air seemed cold, and she shivered in her thin shirt.

She knelt down on the porch and put on her boots.

A whinny sounded in the darkness, and she smiled.

"_I'm coming Salt!"_ she thought to herself.

It was very dark. A lot darker than she had expected it to be! The moon gave a little light, and silhouetted the barn. Louise ran over to it – carefully making sure that her steps were light and did not make a sound.

Nerves and excitement shook her as she reached out to open the barn door. To her surprise, the door was already ajar. Someone must have forgotten to shut it after evening chores! Now who had been the last one out?

Louise shrugged her shoulders indifferently. What did it matter? All she wanted to do was ride, so she quickly stepped into the barn. Once she was in, she turned back to shut the door behind her. No good in anyone hearing her getting Salt ready!

Now that all precautions were out of the way, Louise turned around to face her precious pony!

"Salt! Let's go for a …"

But she stopped dead in her tracks.

A light turned on – and Louise found herself looking at two men, one of them holding a lantern that he had just lit. The other was by Salt's stall, and held the pony's saddle in his hands.

Louise opened her mouth to scream, but as she did, someone approached her from behind and clamped a firm hand over her mouth, almost suffocating her with his grip and muffling the cry that was escaping her lips.

Louise tried to thrash out, glancing wildly at the men in the dim light that the lantern gave. Her struggles were all to no avail as she found herself being dragged out of the barn by the strong man who held her.

"Don't you make a sound, or you'll be sorry!" he threatened.

A cold fear gripped Louise with icy fingers as memories of Russ swept over her. He was a cruel man – and if these men were like him, then she certainly wouldn't make any sound. There was no way that she would risk it.

She was put on a horse in front of the man who was holding her. This made it difficult for her to turn and see him – but she could see the other two men clearly.

One had a large scar down the left side of his face that looked like a savage burn.

The other man clung onto Salt's saddle as he grinned strangely at nothing in particular. There was something about the way he walked. Louise suddenly realized what it was. He was shuffling as he approached his horse, and Louise couldn't help but notice that one of his legs was shorter than the other.

* * *

**Sound familiar? Well, what's going to happen next? I'll try not to keep you waiting too long, because I know there is nothing worse than a cliff hanger, and then having to wait to read the next chapter. I must confess, I am awful for dishing out cliff hangers - I just love to torment my readers with them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, guys. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Please review, and ideas are always welcome, both for this story and for future ones! :-)**


	9. A Desperate Search

**Hi everyone. I am sooooo sorry for the delay in posting. I've been on a homeschool camping holiday, which was great fun, and then after that had a lot of extra shifts in work, so haven't had time to post. Anyway, here's the next chapter at last, and I hope it was worth waiting for! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – A Desperate Search**

When Joe entered Louise's room to wake her up that morning, he was surprised to find her bed empty, and her nightdress screwed up on the floor.

"_Up already?" _Joe thought in surprise. He shrugged his shoulders. She was probably in the barn with Salt. After all, she wasn't banned from seeing him – only from riding. She probably wanted to spend as much of her time with him as possible.

Joe bounded down the stairs and was greeted by Ben barking at him, "Stop running in the house!"

Joe sighed, but joined his family at the table with a smile. "Good morning!" he said cheerfully.

"Where's Louise?" Adam asked casually.

"Well, I guess she's in the barn. Haven't you seen her this morning?"

"I've just come from the barn," Hoss said. "She weren't there! Ain't she in her room?"

"Nope! She must've got dressed – 'cause her nightdress is on the floor."

"Maybe she's helping Hop Sing," Hoss suggested.

Ben sighed, "Joe, go and see if Hop Sing has seen your sister."

Joe went to obey and found Hop Sing finishing preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Louise was nowhere in sight.

"Hop Sing, have you seen Louise?"

"Numba one daughter? Hop Sing been in kitchen all morning! How you expect Hop Sing to see numba one daughter? Hop Sing not have time! Hop Sing cook for family, not watch out for Mista Cartlight's sons and daughter. Now numba thlee son leave Hop Sing's kitchen. Hop Sing vely busy today. Bake today – you out and stay out!"

Joe shrugged his shoulders and quickly left the Chinese cook's domain. No good in staying around Hop Sing when he was busy. He'd only get chased around with a wooden spoon!

"Well?" Ben asked.

"Hop Sing says he's been too busy to see her."

Ben ran a hand down his face in frustration. "Alright, everyone! Let's start looking for her. Think of all her usual places to go on the yard. She'd better be around some place close!"

Joe winced when he saw the stormy look in Ben's eyes. He had a feeling that Louise was going to be in big trouble.

Joe headed over to the barn first. Louise might be in the tack room, or up in the hayloft. Perhaps Hoss hadn't been in either of those two places. Of course, Louise wasn't really allowed up in the hayloft – but that didn't mean that it would stop her from exploring, although Joe hoped for her sake that she hadn't.

Joe headed for the tack room first. He looked around, but there was no sign of the little six year old. He was about to turn to go when he spotted the empty rack where one of the saddles should have been. Not any saddle, either. The missing saddle was Salt's!

Eyes wide with horror, Joe fled from the tack room and hurried over to Salt's stall.

"Please be there! Please be there!"

Joe breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the small pony sticking his nose over the door of the stall.

Thank goodness that Louise hadn't gone riding – or at least, tried to on her own.

But why was the saddle missing?

"Little sister!" Joe called, quickly making his way up the ladder to the hayloft.

But she wasn't up there.

Joe descended the ladder and kicked it in annoyance. Where was that little girl?

Hoss' search was not going any better. He was looking around Louise's hidey holes on the yard – a little hollow tree some way from the house but within calling distance, and other such places. But was she there? No!

"Well I'll be … where is that gal?" Hoss exclaimed, beginning to feel a little worried.

Adam looked around the places that he and his brothers had loved as boys – but either Louise had not discovered those places yet, or she just was not there. Whichever the reason, Adam's search was rendered as useless as his brothers'.

Like Hoss and Joe, Adam felt a mixture of anxiety and frustration as he gave up on his search.

Ben practically turned the house inside out, vowing that Louise was going to be very sorry when he got his hands on her. He had tried to enter the kitchen, but Hop Sing had the nerve to wave his wooden spoon in Ben's face as he sent him away.

"You vely unglateful family! You not eat bleakfast Hop Sing cook all morning for you. Hop Sing go away to China. Leave unglateful family! You stay out of Hop Sing kitchen. Numba one daughter not here. If Hop Sing see numba one daughter, then numba one daughter feel Hop Sing's spoon for making family miss bleakfast. Vely unglateful daughter!"

Ben could count on Hop Sing to make good his threat, and so he was confident that Louise was not in the kitchen. As she was not anywhere else in the house, his search was also a failure.

He wandered out of the house, and saw his three sons already conjugating on the yard.

"Well? Anyone seen her?"

"No sir," Hoss said, toeing the dust on the yard uncomfortably.

Adam sighed, hands across his chest, "I presume you haven't seen her, either Pa?"

"Well, you presume right," Ben said brusquely.

"Pa," Joe began.

"What is it, Joe?" Ben barked.

"Oh, well, I don't know if it's important, but … Salt's saddle is missing."

"Well, at the moment I'm more concerned about your missing sister. A saddle can be replaced – your sister can't. And as for …" he paused as his eyes grew large. "Wait a minute. Salt – is he …"

"No, she hasn't gone riding. He's still in his stall."

Ben let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Pa – you don't think anything's happened to her, do you?" Hoss asked nervously.

"No," Ben said with a little uncertainty.

Adam frowned, "You don't want to think so – but you're not sure?"

Ben glared at his son for reading his mind.

"Come on – she can't be far," Adam said confidently, putting a hand on Ben's shoulder. "She's obviously gone on foot, so she can't have got far! Let's saddle up!"

So the four Cartwrights tacked up their horses to find the missing member of their family.

* * *

"What did we take the girl for, Abel?"

"She saw us. We couldn't have her snitching. We ain't used to a way of life like this – and we ain't starting out careless like. Heck, if we do that, then we're gonna have every sheriff from Virginia City to San Antonio after our necks."

"But she ain't done nothing." There was a pause, "She's an awful lot like her, Abel, ain't she?"

"Who? Now, don't you go bringing her into this!"

"Why? Because she would have hated what we've done. So would Ma, and Pa."

"But Pa wouldn't have wanted us to lose all of what he worked for!"

"I know that, and … shh, she's stirring!"

Louise blinked her eyes and looked about her.

What had happened? Who was talking? She could hear voices – the voices of strangers – and that scared her.

She looked up and saw two men sat together in front of a campfire. One was poking the fire with a stick, and the other was clutching something to him.

Louise stood up and looked closely at the object in the man's arms.

She could see it clearly now.

It was a saddle.

Salt's saddle.

And then she remembered – she remembered everything clearly. It had been a long night. A horrible night! A night where she had tried to cry for help, but had only found a smothering hand clamped across her mouth. She had tried to bite it – and had been rewarded with a gag.

At least that gag was gone now.

"What are you doing with me?" Louise cried. "What do you want? Did Russ Clydesdale send you?"

"No man sends us anyplace," a voice spoke behind her.

Louise whirled around, and saw the man with the scar throw down a pile of kindling on the floor.

Louise screamed.

"Aw, Cain, you scared her!" the man with the limp said reproachfully.

"Who are you? Why did you come? Why did you take me? Why did you want Salt's saddle?"

"Whoa, little lady," Abel said. "Slow down. Never mind who we are. But we were after a little something that belonged to us. How are you enjoying your pony? Do you like him?"

"His name's Salt! But how did you …"

"Your brother bought him off of us," Abel explained. "But, heck, he took the saddle without paying full price for it. We're just claiming it back."

Louise frowned in confusion. Adam would never take something that didn't belong to him, she was sure of it. "But why did you take me?"

"Well, little lady, it's like this. You were about to scream – and we couldn't just let you make a noise at that moment. Your brother and daddy might not have understood why we needed to take the saddle back, and things might have got ugly. You understand?"

"No," Louise said honestly.

"Well, don't you worry your pretty little head none about it."

Louise shivered at the tone in the man's voice. His words may have sounded friendly – but he seemed … frighteningly determined.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked.

"Do? Well, I don't rightly know."

"Won't you take me back? Please take back! Take me home!"

Abel burst out laughing, and Cain turned on her roughly. "Well you ain't going home, missy. Not ever!"

Louise's eyes grew wide, and then she turned and ran.

* * *

**I'll try to post much more regularly now. Sorry again for the long break between this chapter and the last. Please review, guys! And thanks for reading!**


	10. Scared

**Hi! Hope you all enjoy this one! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Scared**

Cain ran after her and grabbed her arm so tightly that it felt like he would crush the bones.

"Ow, you're hurting!"

"I'll hurt you a lot more if you try that again!" Cain threatened.

Louise was so alarmed that she allowed herself to be dragged back to camp.

She was terrified.

This was like Russ all over again.

A fear swept over her. A cold fear!

Yes, she was frightened. She was scared.

But despite her fright, she managed to declare as confidently as she could, "My Pa will find you. And my big brothers! They're probably already looking for me. They'll find me. They'll get you for taking me. They'll make you pay! I betcha they're on our tracks, right now!"

* * *

Louise was certainly right when she said that her family were looking for her – but they were not on the tracks of the Running S ranch brothers.

They had split up – rounding up some of the ranch hands to look for the missing girl, too. Ben had horrible visions of that time when Louise had got lost when she was four, and prayed that nothing would happen to her such as then.

Adam rode into town so that he could inform Sheriff Coffee and see if anyone else could join in the search. The Ponderosa was a big place – and even though it seemed to them like she must have gone on foot, she wasn't anywhere near the house. They had ridden further and further away, and with still no sign of her, Adam was beginning to feel worried.

Dismounting, Adam tied Sport up outside the Sheriff's office and met Sheriff Coffee just as the older man stepped out of the building.

"Adam! I'm pleased to see you. How are things with your family?"

"Not so good, Roy," Adam said. "Louise has gone missing. It feels like we've searched everywhere. I don't know why I've come here – but I feel like I'm grasping at straws, and I've just got to try everything."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Adam. Can't say I've seen the little girl. Kind of busy though, meself. A couple of weeks back I got a wire about the bank being robbed up Reno way. Turns out that the robbery's been pinpointed to three men that have suddenly 'disappeared' from their ranch – the Running S! Got a wire this morning that seems to think they're heading this …"

"The Running S?" Adam said, starting with a memory. Now why did that ring a bell?

"That's right. A horse breeding ranch – a little run down, as I hear tell, from a fire they had."

A fire!

Suddenly Adam remembered.

"The Running S! I know that place. That's where I bought Salt – Louise's pony!"

"That so? That's a coincidence." Suddenly an idea dawned on Roy Coffee's face, "Now Adam, I know what you're gonna say. You're gonna say that you're too busy looking for that little sister of yours, but hear me out. You've seen those men, and you know what they look like. Now I'll bet your Pa's already found your sister in the time it took you to ride here – but even if not, he'll have all his ranch hands out looking for her. You're the only one who knows what the Shaw brothers look like. You could identify them. Now if they're in these parts, then we'd better round up a posse and look for 'em. How about it Adam? You're the only one who can really help."

Adam shook his head, "Oh, I don't know, Roy. I've got my sister – my family – to think about. They come first – and my sister's lost. You'll have to find your men – but I won't be in any posse."

He turned to go.

"What if they come across Louise? There's no telling what a man might do."

Adam froze for a minute, his heart and mind racing. He turned back to face Coffee.

"That's ridiculous. When would they see Louise? Louise can't have gone far …"

"Then why haven't you found her yet?"

"What are you trying to say? They couldn't have been on the Ponderosa! Why would they be?"

"Refuge? A place to hide? The Ponderosa's a big place."

Adam ran a hand briskly over his head and started speaking almost to himself, "No. No, Louise is … she's probably just … wandering somewhere." He turned swiftly on the old sheriff. "Why did you say that? You must have had some reason!"

"I just thought we could make a search party together. Sort of shoot two targets with one gun. Round up a posse – you and me leading it – and we'll look out for your sister and the Shaw brothers at the same time. What do you say?"

"But why would Louise …"

Adam's words died away. Surely Louise wasn't anywhere but in some unseen nook on the Ponderosa – maybe even in the house – that they had gone past. Why did he strangely believe otherwise? Why did he suddenly feel strangely scared?

Scared as if … as if Louise was in danger!

Scared like that time when he had seen the fear in her eyes and had realized for the first time that Louise was hiding something from him about the time she had got lost.

Scared when he had seen Russ threatening Louise!

Scared when he had seen the gun pointed at his little sister's head!

Yes.

Suddenly Adam Cartwright was very scared.

And he wiped the moisture from his brow on the sleeve of his shirt.

Louise was in danger.

Adam knew it now.

Somewhere she was lost. And somewhere there were men who had a cruel purpose. Men with determination who would stop at nothing! Not even when a little girl was concerned.

What if they should cross paths?

What if that was the reason Louise could not be found anywhere within walking distance of the house? It would make sense after all. Horrible sense!

Louise had not gone riding. Salt was in his stall, and she couldn't get on any other horse without help. Besides, no horses appeared to be missing. And if she wasn't within walking distance of the house – then either they had just missed her, or …

That other possibility seemed either too dreadful or just too unreal for Adam to believe.

But he did believe it.

He knew in his heart that a fear within him had grasped the reality of that possibility, and turned it into more than that. It was a likelihood – an almost certainty.

A man suddenly galloped up to where Sheriff Coffee and Adam were standing. He did not bother to dismount.

"Roy! Roy, we need your help!" the man cried.

"Tom!" Adam cried. Tom Hartley lived on a small ranch not too far from the Ponderosa. "What's wrong?"

"We were robbed last night. Two men came into the house, took my rifle, threatened me, my wife and the kids, and took what food they could from our pantry."

"_Two_ men?" Roy asked.

"There was a third man, I think. He was with the horses outside – and he was holding onto something on the front of his saddle. I … I thought it looked like a child – but it was dark, and it couldn't have been."

"A child?" Adam asked quickly.

"That's what it looked like to me …"

"Why didn't you come sooner, Tom?" Roy asked.

"Had to calm the wife down! She wouldn't let me leave till light – and I thought it best not to leave her in the dark in case they came back."

"But Tom," Adam said, stepping up to him and gripping his arm. "Are you sure you saw a child?"

"Like I said, Adam – that's what it looked like to me. But who would carry a child around with them when they go around robbing folks?"

Adam's shoulders sank, and a shudder went through his body.

Suddenly he knew who that child was.

And he, Adam Cartwright, who had known so many fears during his life, and yet stood up to them, was frightened.

He was afraid for his sister's safety.

He was anxious!

Alarmed!

Panicked!

He was scared.

* * *

**Okay, this one was probably a bit short, but I wanted one to focus on emotions and sort of help draw the tension. Hope I was successful! Please review this chapter! I love to hear from you all!**


	11. The Posse

**Here's the next chapter. I thought I'd better post quickly as the last one was quite short - but glad you all liked it. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The Posse**

Adam agreed to join Roy Coffee straightaway, and sent a man to ride to the Ponderosa to tell Ben.

Sheriff Coffee rounded up a posse and they headed out to Tom's ranch so that they could follow the tracks from there.

A thousand questions swirled round Adam's brain.

Was it Louise?

Well, it had to be. She was missing, after all. And Tom had seen a child.

But why had the Shaw brother's kidnapped Louise?

How had they kidnapped her?

Why hadn't anyone heard them?

Louise had gone safely to bed, and apparently had got up that morning and dressed. But no, that wouldn't make any sense. Tom had seen Louise last night. Thus Louise must have been kidnapped in the night.

But why?

How?

What had stirred Louise and caused her to change into her day clothes in the dead of night?

Had she wandered outside and then been kidnapped?

Or had the Shaw brothers broken into the house and taken Louise?

But for what reason would they do that?

It just didn't make any sense.

The whole time Adam tried to tell himself that Louise was probably safe at home; that she was found; that Tom had been seeing things.

But he knew that he was lying to himself.

* * *

A horse and rider galloping up to Ben's section of the search party made Ben hold up his hand for the others to stop.

"What is it, Charlie?"

"Adam sent me. He's on the trail of three robbers – the Shaw brothers of the Running S ranch out Reno way. The ones he said he did business with for your little gal's pony. They broke into Tom's place last night, and Tom says he saw a little girl with one of 'em. Adam's betting it's Louise, so he's after 'em. They're going out to Tom's place now to follow tracks."

"It can't be …" but Ben stopped. "Alright, Charlie, we'll come, too."

He drew his gun above his head and fired the signal. It didn't take too long for the rest of the search party to ride into view.

"You found her?" Hoss asked expectantly.

"No – but Adam thinks he knows where she might be. It's a long story – and a longshot." He pointed to one of his hands, "Take Joe back to the house, and the rest come with me."

He turned his horse's head to go, but a defiant voice made him bring his horse back to a stand.

"I ain't going!"

"Joseph! You'll do as I tell you!" Ben barked.

"Louise is in danger, isn't she? Well, then I'm coming, too. I ain't staying at home. I'm almost a man, and I'm gonna help you find her."

"Listen to me Joseph – we don't have time to talk about it. You go home, and don't you dare try to follow us. I appreciate that you want to help your sister, but I just can't let you. This could get down to guns – and I won't subject you to danger. I have enough on my plate without having to worry about you, too."

"But Pa …"

"Joseph Francis Cartwright!"

Those three words caused Joe to unwillingly give in, and allow himself to be escorted home.

"Alright, men, let's go."

And Ben's search party rode out to Tom Hartley's place to join the rest of the posse.

* * *

It felt like they had been riding all day. Louise wanted to scream, but she knew that it would do no good. They would only gag her again, and Cain might really hurt her this time.

If only she hadn't disobeyed Ben!

This was all her fault and she knew that if she never saw her family again, she would have no one to blame but herself.

And the worst of it was, her disobedience might not only cost her her happiness – it might cost her family theirs too. They might never find her. Never know what had happened to her. The Cartwright who disappeared one night and was never found.

She found the tears rolling down her cheeks at that thought.

"_Please, God. Please let them find me. I'm so, so sorry. Please help me!"_

She knew that if anyone could help her, then God could. But she couldn't help but wonder whether this was to be her punishment for trying to ride when Ben had banned her from riding. Maybe not even God would help her.

But she pushed that thought out of her mind. She had to have some kind of hope to hold on to.

Hope.

Yes, surely hope was the beginning of courage – and she was lacking in that at the moment, terribly.

The sun was shining in her eyes now, so she shielded the light with her hand. She looked around her. All was vast, open and endless prairie.

No houses.

No ranches.

No line shacks.

No miner's camps.

Not even the ghost of an empty town that once was a thriving boomtown.

No. There was nothing here but nothingness.

And suddenly that last ounce of hope began to dwindle.

The sun was sinking rapidly now, so Louise found herself able to soon drop her hand from where it had been perched on her brow. The sky turned to amber shades glinted with purpled grey.

Normally such a beautifully painted sky would make Louise feel happy and at peace.

But not today! Not ever again if she wasn't found.

But she had to be found.

She would be!

Wouldn't she?

It seemed like eternity before Cain and Abel finally gave in to Seth's and Louise's pleas to make camp. Louise had never been on a horse for so long before – and sitting astride on such a wide horse made her ache much more than she had after riding Salt. She had had her first canter that day – but had not enjoyed it. If she had been sat in front of Ben or one of her brothers, then she knew that she would have loved it. But not this time! Not in these circumstances.

It was darker now, but a dim light still clothed the sky, as if the sun could not bring itself to completely retire for the night.

Abel started cooking some food on the campfire. It smelt good – and suddenly Louise realized why she felt so sick.

Yes she was homesick.

But this sickness was from a lack of food.

She hadn't eaten since morning.

They had been on the go all day – only stopping once to water the horses.

They were running – running fast. As if they knew that someone was hot on their trail.

And that gave Louise the hope that she needed.

The food was finally ready, and they all sat down to eat.

It was then that Louise saw something. Someone was crawling towards the camp.

In the shadows, Louise was sure that she saw someone.

Then that someone looked up, lifted a finger to his lips to command silence, and smiled.

It was Adam!

Louise almost jumped up and ran to him, crying and screaming and laughing all at once. But she didn't. She froze and watched and listened – and thought.

Help had arrived. But why weren't they rushing in to help her? If only they would hurry and take her from these men.

If only they would!

"Girl!" Cain barked, interrupting her thoughts. "Get me some of that coffee brewing on the fire."

They had managed to procure a coffeepot from the Hartley's kitchen, and so Louise rose to obey the command from the man she feared the most.

Cain was like Russ – only he looked more scary! That awful scar … and Louise shuddered as she thought about it.

Louise picked up the coffeepot and brought it to Cain.

"Pour me a drink."

Louise went to comply, and then a thought struck her. What if _she_ were to act? Then surely the others would?

So she did.

She threw the boiling liquid at Cain's face, and ran.

It all happened so fast. There was a blur. Cain screamed – heavy footsteps sounded behind her. Shots were fired. She heard a cry of pain. Men were shouting!

But somehow she was there, in the shadows, safe with Adam. She was holding him – he was holding her.

And she was crying.

"There now – it's safe. You're alright."

Roy's voice suddenly sounded, "Look – he's getting away."

Louise looked up as she saw Seth grab Salt's saddle and run for his horse. Before he could mount, Roy shot him in the leg. Seth fell and tried to shoot back – but Adam saw him move, and quickly fired another.

Seth slumped forward.

Adam rose to his feet, and handing Louise over to Ben, ran over to Seth's body.

"Please …" Seth managed to gasp out. "I didn't mean … you're sister … she … so like ours … didn't want to take … only thought of getting by … took it …"

"Took what?" Adam asked. "Why did you take Louise?"

"She saw … saddle …"

"Why?"

"Fire … took everything … had to start over … everything Pa had done … gone … you were our chance …"

"Me?"

"Money … couldn't find it on us … hid it … you …"

"I don't understand. What are you trying to tell me?" Adam pressed.

"Take it …" and he shoved the saddle into Adam's hands. "Oh, God, I never meant …" he reached out to Adam and grabbed his leather waistcoat urgently as a pained sob wracked his body. "Forgive …" but he never finished his confession.

Adam closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. Opening them he saw Hoss next to him. Hoss nodded his head in a mutual sign of brotherly comfort, and patted Adam on the back.

"You did what you had to do. Come on – let's go home."

Adam let Hoss lead him over to Ben and Louise. Roy and his men took charge of the bodies. There had been no way to stop the men without killing them. They had tried to wound – but had been forced to kill.

Roy shook his head. "What a waste of life."

"We'll go now, Roy," Ben said. "I've got to get my baby girl home." He looked across at his sons, and saw the look in Adam's eyes. He knew the pain that Adam was feeling from shooting Seth and hearing his last words. "I need to get my family home."

Adam looked at the saddle in his hands and handed it to Roy.

"I think you should have this."

Sheriff Coffee frowned. "Why's that?"

Adam sighed, "I see what he was trying to tell me." He took a penknife from his pocket and sliced the cantle of the saddle open.

Instead of padding, a roll of cloth fell out. Roy picked it up and unrolling it, revealed a wad of greenbacks.

"There's Reno's stolen bank money," Adam said. "The rest will be in the saddle's lining."

"He told you that?" Roy asked.

Adam nodded his head. "He was sorry. I've never seen a look in a man's eyes like that before. It went deeper than regret, or even guilt. I can't quite word it."

Roy nodded his head knowingly.

"Alright Ben, you take your brood home."

Ben nodded his head appreciatively, and gathered his family together.

Then, with Hoss and Adam on their own horses, Ben placed Louise in front of him on his horse, and they set off in the light of the full moon.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed. Now, I've got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that there's only one chapter left to post for this story (although for some people that may be good news!), and the good news is that I've already started work on a new Louise Cartwright story which I am really enjoying writing. I've been planning this one for ages, and I'm sure you'll all enjoy it. I won't start posting it until I've completed it, but hopefully that won't be too long. I hope to finish it during the summer hols so that I can post more easily after work once my apprenticeship has started. Anyway, please review this chapter, because I do so love to hear from you all. It always makes my day to hear from you! :-)**


	12. Home Sweet Home

**Well, here it is - the last chapter. Thank you all so much for your support, encouragement, ideas - just everything. You're all ace! I hope this chapter leaves the story with a satisfying conclusion! Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Home Sweet Home**

When Louise woke up, she found herself in her own bed. She blinked.

Why was she so exhausted?

She looked at the little clock on the table by her bed and jumped to her feet.

It was eleven o'clock! The sun was shining through the curtains – so it was morning.

"_Or more like afternoon,"_ she thought ruefully.

Then she started. She was late for school!

But then suddenly she remembered. She remembered the whole ordeal.

But why was she back home?

Had she dreamt it all?

A faint recollection of arriving home, and Joe trying to touch her and see if she was really alright without waking her, stirred in her mind.

Louise rubbed her eyes. She wanted to cry.

It had been horrible.

Horrible!

But now it was all over.

She padded across the floor and out of her room.

Voices sounded downstairs, and Louise could see the family sat around the table – apparently having a late breakfast.

Had they all slept in?

Louise ran down the stairs and crawled into Ben's lap.

"Good morning, Louise," Ben said, holding her close and thanking God inwardly for saving his precious daughter.

"I'm sorry!" Louise exclaimed, beginning to cry into his chest.

Ben held her tighter, "Shh, it's over now. Don't cry. It's all over."

"I'm sorry, Pa! I'm so sorry!"

Ben lifted her chin so that he could look her in the eyes.

"What are you sorry about?"

"I might not have ever seen you again! It was my fault!"

"Why was it your fault?" Adam's voice sounded.

Louise looked across at her eldest brother and swallowed before answering. "I … I was bad."

"You were bad?" Ben repeated.

Louise nodded her head, "I went out to ride Salt in the night, and they were there and took me because I saw them. It was all my fault!"

Ben sighed as everything began to make sense. Adam had told him that morning what Seth had said to him in his last dying words. Louise's bit was the only part that had been missing.

The Shaw brothers had had a fire and lost everything, so they had settled upon robbing the back in Reno so that they could start life anew. But for fear that the money would be found on them they had hidden the money in the lining of the saddle, and put that saddle in the hands of Adam Cartwright, who had come along like a life saver. Then, when they were ready to move out, they had ridden out to the Ponderosa to get the money back. Who would suspect that the money was hidden inside a saddle? But Louise had discovered them in the act of stealing the saddle, and so they had taken her with them. When they had fallen short of supplies, they had broken into the Hartley's place.

Yes, everything made perfect sense now.

"Louise," Ben said. "Why did you try to ride Salt?"

"I missed him," Louise said sadly. "You said I couldn't ride him, so I decided to ride him when you were all in bed."

Ben raised his eyes and looked at Adam. He could remember when his eldest had done something similar.

"You know better than that," Ben said. "Alright, Louise, eat some breakfast, and then you can go up to your room so we can have a talk about your actions."

Louise nodded her head slowly and reached for her plate.

"Can I stay on your lap?"

"Of course you can," Ben said, planting a kiss on her forehead. He held her close. He was so grateful to have his daughter restored to him.

After breakfast, Louise slid off Ben's lap and pulled herself onto Adam's.

"I'm sorry, Adam," she said quietly, feeling the need to confess everything.

"What for?" Adam asked.

"For lying to you. You know, the other night you asked me if I wanted you to sing to me and I said that I was too tired and I wanted to go straight to sleep – that wasn't the reason. I just didn't want you to send me to sleep, because I wanted to ride."

"Oh, I see," Adam said. "Well, I know that Pa doesn't like lying, and I certainly don't appreciate anyone lying to me. What shall we do about it?"

He felt Louise tense in his lap and knew what Ben would normally do in this case. He wondered whether he should do the same – but somehow couldn't bring himself to. He knew that he spoiled Louise – but brushed off the fact.

"Well, how about you do some chores for me this week? I could think of a few things that need doing. Sport's tack sure could do with a clean – does that sound fair to you?"

Louise nodded her head. "Yes, Adam."

"Alright then – Pa's waiting." Adam gave Louise a kiss on the head, and gave her a warm smile of reassurance, and then watched Louise and Ben walk up to her room together.

* * *

Two weeks later, Louise bounded down the stairs quicker than a flash of lightning. It was a Saturday, but the reason for her excitement was not because there wasn't any school. She was enjoying school now. Everyone had wanted to hear the story about the Shaw brothers, and all had praised her for her bravery.

What's more, to Louise's delight she had noticed that even Jason had listened to the story from a distance – trying to disguise the look of interest on his face, but all in vain.

Despite this being a Saturday, and her recent success amongst her classmates at school, Louise was happy for a different reason. Today her riding restriction was over, and she could ride Salt!

Ben had added an extra week's riding ban onto the week that she had already earned, alongside a talk that had convinced Louise that riding wouldn't have been the most comfortable use of her time anyway. Those two weeks had seemed terribly long, but at last, they were finally over!

As Louise ran down the stairs, Ben looked up from his desk and called to her, "Stop running in the house!"

Louise stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked at Ben hesitantly, trying to determine if he was cross with her or not. He didn't seem to be, thankfully. Louise sure was tired of everyone being cross with her!

Adam looked up from where he sat, and smiled at her, "Where are you off to at the speed of light?"

Louise grinned, "You know very well. It's the end of the two weeks. I can ride today. You're going to let me ride by myself!"

She ran over to her brother and grabbed his hand, dragging him to his feet.

"Alright, alright," Adam said, laughing. "I'm coming."

Louise squealed with delight and ran out of the door. Adam smiled and went to follow, but before he could, Ben spoke to him, making him turn.

"She really is her mother's daughter, isn't she?" he said with pride.

"Yes," Adam said, nodding as he watched Louise skip over to Salt, who stood outside the barn with Hoss and Joe, ready and tacked up in a new saddle. "She certainly is!"

* * *

**Well, that's that story finished. I know Adam spoils Louise terribly - but perhaps he won't always. Remember, he's only been home a few weeks, and he just adores his Little Lou. **

**Please do review this last chapter - or if you have been reading and haven't reviewed yet, then please review this story as a whole now that it's finished. I long to hear from you. You all really make my day - and the more reviews I get, the more I feel encouraged to write my next story!**

**Look out for 'My Alice Fair', coming soon . . .**


End file.
